Neighbourly Love
by manda1189
Summary: Maya has been perfectly content trying to finish university as smoothly as possible. But life decides to intervene in the form of Kol Mikaelson, the new neighbor. And all the while she cannot help but think of her best friend Kai. When all seems impossible, who will she choose? Kol, the gorgeous boy next door, or Kai, her best friend who has been with her through thick and thin? AU
1. Chp 1: Introduction!

_**Ok, first chapter. No idea where this is going, or if it will work, but here's to hoping so. Please review if you like it. Cheers!**_

* * *

Ah! Spring break…the time to finally catch up on your sleep, your hobbies, your social life, your study plan, your assignments, your thesis proposal… oh who am I kidding? I asked myself, banging my head against the desk for the umpteenth time. My junior year as an English major was having a great toll on me. I looked like a mummified zombie out of lack of sleep, I couldn't remember the last time I had drawn or read something just for pleasure, and my social life was practically non-existent.

"Bad day?"

I looked up. No one was in my bedroom, which could only mean one thing.

"Ugh, more like a bad week," I grumbled.

"Well, good morning to you too!"

"Sorry Damon, good morning." I often encountered mornings like these, having Damon Salvatore or his younger brother Stefan show up randomly in their balcony to talk to me. They weren't exactly my neighbours, their house was in the street behind mine, but somehow their house seemed closer than the ones that were actually touching mine. Besides, the large house next to mine had been vacant for years now, what were the odds that someone would buy it now? It had its perks, having that balcony so close, but let's be honest, which girl would be comfortable with having two young men able to look into your bedroom any time they want? Thank God for curtains.

"So, what are you grumbling about this time?" Damon asked, taking a sip of his morning orange juice.

"Damon! What do you think I'm grumbling about? It's this damn Literary Theory… who cares about the theories behind literature? Can't someone just read a good book and be done with it? Do we have to analyse every single aspect in life? Can't we just appreciate a good story when we see one? I just want to read and write, is that so much to ask?" He had let the monster loose.

"Uh oh. You're right it is a bad day. I think I'm better off keeping my distance today. Stefan, for your own sake, if you're going to approach, approach with caution. I repeat, approach with caution!"

"I don't need to approach with caution, Damon, because I know how to talk to her without pushing her buttons. You, on the other hand…" Stefan had appeared behind his brother, cup of coffee in one hand, newspaper in the other. He was always the more sensible of the two.

"And hello to you too, Stefan."

"What can I say, it's a gift," Damon replied, which promptly resulted in Stefan hitting him in the head with the newspaper, releasing a giggle from my part. Like I said, having that balcony so close had its perks.

"Hey! Well excuse me for wanting to check up on our dear little friend, who's obviously having a nuclear meltdown."

"Obviously…"I mumbled. "Look, Damon," I started, removing my glasses, "I really appreciate you taking the time to check on me but I really do have to get back to this. This assignment is due next week and it's killing me."

"You see, she appreciates it. Now let her be," Stefan told his brother. "Maya, if there's anything you need, you know where to find us," he smiled, as Damon waved from behind him.

"Yep, you're just a stone's throw away!" I replied, a little too sarcastically than I had wanted. "Thanks Stefan," I softened, and with a slight nod, he closed the sliding door behind him, gently pushing Damon as he moved along.

With that, I directed my attention back to my desk. Or should I say, my sorry excuse for a desk. It looked like Hurricane Katrina had decided to go all territorial on me. What is it that they say? A messy desk means you are creative? And that if you're nocturnal, then you're smart? If that's true, then I'm the love child of Walt Disney and Albert freakin Einstein.

But clearly, the smart genes were lost on me, cause I couldn't understand any of this shit. I had a quick look at my mobile, and saw that I had a text message.

"GIRL!"

My good friend Kai, ladies and gentlemen. I decided to humour him.

"What?" I texted back.

 _ **Bleep.**_ "I made waffles."

This is why he bothers me.

"And?" I replied.

 _ **Bleep.**_ "Bacon. Duh. I'll be there in ten."

Another _**bleep.**_ "With the waffles."

And another _**bleep.**_ "And the bacon."

And this is why I love him. He can be an annoying asswipe, but a loveable, annoying asswipe, nonetheless. I have known him for almost three years, and let me just say that these three years have been anything but boring. I still remember the first day we met during freshmen week:

" _ **Are you alone?"**_

" _ **Is it that obvious?"**_

" _ **I'm Kai, you?"**_

" _ **Maya."**_

" _ **Well, Maya, I'm in the mood for some tacos. Do you want tacos?"**_

" _ **Sounds good to me."**_

And there you have it. A few minutes later and we had already shared all our common interests, and I also found out that he had recently moved in a few doors down. So hence, our adventure began.

"Alright, let's do this thing," I said, putting my glasses back on and shoving my mobile back in my pocket. This was it. I was determined. I was ready. I was firm. I was –

– being interrupted by the monstrous sound of a huge truck reversing in a driveway.

"Now what?" I moaned. Damon would have a field day with all my grumbling. Figures, the moment I truly decide to start working, it's the moment some sort of Monster Truck Rally decides to show up in town. Someone up there must hate me.

"Maya?"

I looked outside again. The elder brother was gracing me with his presence again. I noticed he had changed. He was now wearing a white tank top and a pair of black pants. God bless this balcony.

"What now, Damon?"

"I hear something. You should check it out. It's coming from your side."

 _You think?_ "Uhh… yeah, thanks," I said. I made my way downstairs and opened the front door – and almost landed smack on Kai.

"Careful with the goods! It took me a whole twenty minutes to do these you know, you should be honoured. What are you doing out here anyway? I know you really wanted to see me, but this is too much," Kai said, holding his dear waffles close. Always the modest gentleman.

I pointed to the large house on my right as I went to get the mail. "We have new neighbours," I said.

* * *

 _ **Sorry if it's short :( It's more of an introduction really. More characters will be introduced soon :)**_

 _ **Do you like it till now? Let me know!**_


	2. Chp 2: Hello There, New Neighbours

_**Hi all :)**_ _ **Here's Chapter 2. Not sure if anyone's reading this, sure hope so. Would really appreciate some reviews guys! Thanks for reading :)**_

* * *

"Yay!"

"No, Kai, not 'yay'. That means I have to spend another week or so listening to people carrying stuff in and out, whining that something was lost, was broken, was damaged… oh God like this assignment wasn't enough," I half-cried, going through the mail.

"I've been listening to you whine for three years, you don't hear me complaining." I simply glared at him.

"You know," he continued, already munching on one of the waffles, "my neighbours have been living there for ages now. Doubt they plan on moving soon. You know you could study there, right?"

I was just about to open my mouth when he interrupted me again.

"Ah ah ah don't you dare start whining again, you're worse than a menopausal fifty-year old with a hernia the size of a football. Now, be a nice, friendly, neighbour and go introduce yourself to your nice, friendly, erm, new neighbours." He started pushing me towards the house, and my feet unwillingly followed, seeing as he was six foot and had a body that visited the gym often, whereas my 5'4" frame was lucky if it visited the gym once every five years.

"Wow. Real original Kai," I said, trying desperately to stop my legs from going in the direction he wanted them to go, but failing miserably. "Did they teach you that in college?"

"Hey, I added 'new'. That makes it original."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night," I said. "So if we're going to be the nice, friendly neighbours, we should offer them some food, right?"

"If you want," he replied, opening the paper bag to grab another waffle.

"So... You're giving them the waffles."

"Hell no." He retaliated by shoving the whole damn thing in his mouth.

I looked at the ground as I was walking, and noticed that one shadow was missing. He had stopped walking.

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"Of course not. They might take my waffles."

"Some help you are. Here goes nothing." You'd think being friends with almost the whole neighbourhood makes it easy for me to make new friends. Think again. I almost get an anxiety attack every time I meet someone new.

"Excuse me?" I stopped in front of a man wearing a navy blue suit, white shirt and loose tie. He was looking at some papers, probably some sort of checklist. Who wears a suit on moving day, anyway?

"Excuse me?" Still no luck. The guy was completely absorbed in his papers. I looked back at Kai. With an amused look on his face, he lifted his hand forward, as if gesturing me to go on.

Sighing, I turned around. And of course, by now my new neighbour had noticed me, and was now looking right at me. Figures.

"Yes, miss?" he asked. Ooh. British.

"Oh, hi. Erm, well, I noticed you're just moving in, so I thought I'd welcome you to the neighbourhood. I'm Maya, I live next door." Smooth. I held out my hand, waiting for a handshake.

"Oh well that's incredibly sweet of you, Maya, thank you," he said, returning my handshake. "I'm Elijah."

"Are you moving in by yourself?" I asked.

"Oh no, this house is awfully large for me to enjoy by myself. I'm here with my three siblings. Two brothers and one sister. Ah, there she is." As he said this, a beautiful blonde appeared from behind the van, wearing a pair of black pants and a loose, white t-shirt that slipped over her shoulders.

"Maya, this is my sister Rebekah, the youngest. Bekah, meet Maya. She's our new neighbour," Elijah said.

"Hi Maya! Thank God, I thought it would be hard to make some new girlfriends in a new town, but here you are! Now I don't have to go through the torture that is living with these three all day."

"Hi! I'm Kai," I heard from behind me. Now he shows up. Figures. He took her hand in a handshake, with a goofy lopsided grin on his face.

"Rebekah, _Elijah_ ," I emphasised that last name, seeing as Kai had completely ignored the fact that there was another person in the conversation, "This is Kai. My best friend."

"Pleased to meet you, Kai. Now," Elijah went on, looking around him, "I'm sure that our other two sibling are around here somewhere, but knowing them, Kol is probably scouring the house to find the best room and Klaus is already exploring the neighbourhood to see what it has to offer."

"Bingo," agreed Rebekah.

"That's fine, I'm sure we'll see them around," I said.

"Of course. I'm terribly sorry but I really must head back to this. The next moving van should have been here fifteen minutes ago and it mostly has Klaus' things. I wouldn't want to be the delivery man if those things turn out to be either damaged or missing," Elijah answered, pulling out his mobile, presumably to call about the missing van. "Bekah, a hand, if you will?"

"Be right there, Elijah," she said. "Thanks again for the welcome, Maya. I'm sure we'll see each other very soon," she smiled, and with that she went back to help her brother.

Making our way back home, Kai was the first to speak. "I like them," he said.

"You like _them,_ or you like _her_?" I asked, grinning.

"Oh don't be such a smartass, it doesn't suit you."

"Hey, you started i-waaaa!" I found myself in mid-air, suddenly dangling over Kai's shoulder.

"KAI! Put me down!"

"Yeah, not hearing you!"

"Kai I mean it –"

"– La la la la la la –"

"Oh my God Kai!" I screamed, punching him wherever I reached.

"Do you hear something? I swear I can hear this really annoying bee somewhere, but I can't see it…" This guy. I could kill him.

He opened the door to my house (yes, he got a key to my house made, because why wouldn't he? He's Kai), all while still holding me over his shoulders, and the bag of waffles in his hand. Told you he visited the gym often.

Finally, he put me down. "You're welcome."

"I'm welcome?" I fake laughed, trying to straighten out my clothes after that roller coaster ride. "And I'm thanking you for what, exactly?"

"For giving you a ride home, duh."

"Oh my, didn't notice I had such a valiant steed by my side."

"After you, m'lady," he gestured towards the stairs, knowing I would want to go straight back to that assignment.

Going up the stairs, I heard voices. It could have been Damon or Stefan, but this one seemed too close to be coming from another house. As I reached the top of the stairs, I realised what it was.

"Hey, Enzo."

My big brother, everyone.

"Hey sis, just talking to Damon here. Kai," he gestured towards my idiot of a friend. Behind Enzo, I could see Damon, his best friend, glancing over the balcony, waving at me.

"Enzo? You know your room has a balcony too, right?" I asked him, waving back at Damon.

"I'm aware of that, but unfortunately my room doesn't lead to Damon's balcony."

"So you plan on having all your rendezvous here? Go have a beer somewhere, geez."

"I am having a beer, love," he showed me the bottle in his hand, smirking.

"So Maya, heard you have new neighbours," Damon jumped in.

"Yeah, four siblings. Three guys, one girl," I said.

"She hot?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Kai piped in.

I couldn't believe these fools.

"Yeah? Well I best go introduce myself to my new neighbours then. Excuse me –" Enzo was already halfway out the bedroom.

"Hey, wait for me, I'll join you," Damon said.

"I'll show you who she is, one second –"

And Kai was out too, leaving me alone in my room, speechless.

"Ugh! I'm surrounded by idiots."

* * *

 _ **And that's Chapter 2, hope you like it :)**_ _ **Let me know!**_


	3. Chp 3: Never Underestimate Books

_**Yay! People are reading this! I love you guys :D And you've given me reviews… you have made my day kind folk. As a thank you, here's Chapter 3.**_

* * *

Seeing as I was clearly not getting anywhere with the darn assignment, I decided to give my MIA muse a day or two to show up again, and so far, it hadn't. It was obviously on a vacation in the Bahamas, or Pluto, since it was nowhere to be seen, or heard. I had seen Rebekah a few times over the past couple of days, and we were planning to go shopping as she wanted to see what the town had to offer in terms of clothes. Kai wanted to tag along obviously, but she insisted it be a girls' day out, much to his dismay.

I was on my way to the library where I work to take the massive piles of second-hand books that had been donated and left at my house, when I received a text from Kai saying he had to cancel. He was supposed to help me take them there, but oh well, my mistake for counting on a guy. Enzo was out of course, which meant I was on my own.

Pulling up my sleeves, I started loading up the car. The library was walking distance, but there was no way I was walking there with seven piles of books. Plus, the heat was not helping. I was wearing a pair of light wash jeans and a lightweight forest green sweater, and it was killing me. Although it was still April, the sun had decided to show up and grace us with its presence, and my, what a presence that was.

Heading for my fourth pile and already sweating like a pig, my legs decided it was the right time to go all kung fu on me and before I knew it, I had landed face first sprawled on the ground, books flying everywhere. Did I mention I am the clumsiest person on the planet? Well now you know why.

" _To Kill a Mockingbird._ Now why would anyone want to throw this away?"

 _Crap. Someone is above me, staring right into my soul, isn't there? Crap crap crap._

I lifted my head as high as I could to see who was looking down on me looking like a snail that had just been stomped upon. In front of me, stood a young man, possibly mid-twenties, might I say not bad on the eyes, smiling down at me looking like an angel sent from heaven. Of course someone like this would find me lying flat on the ground, who else? I hate my life.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? Here, let me help you up –"

I slowly came back up to my feet, still staring at the fine creature. Then, I remembered how to speak.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I mean, thanks. I mean, I'm not throwing it out. I'm taking it – these –" gesturing to the rainfall of books around me, "to the library. They were donated."

I did tell you I almost get anxiety attacks when I meet someone new, right? This is what I mean.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?"

 _I was kind of on the ground, hoping for death, but okay._

"I'm Niklaus, by the way. Most people call me Klaus. Let me help you with these…"

 _Klaus? I know that name._

"Klaus? You're not new here, by any chance, are you?"

"Why yes, love," he replied, going around my front yard, picking up the books.

"Oh, I met your sister and your brother Elijah the other day. I'm Maya, your new neighbour," I smiled, helping him pick up my mess.

"Ah, Maya! I was wondering when I'd see you."

"Rebekah has told us a lot about you," I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around, and saw who I presumed was the fourth sibling, Kol. And might I say, oh my. The brown eyed brunette, who was topless, I might add, was jogging towards me and I could have sworn he was doing it in slow motion. Curse me and my fantasising brain. I almost had an anxiety attack before; I was probably going to have a heart attack now. Where have these people been all my life?

"Ah, Kol, how nice of you to join."

"Well I wasn't about to let you be the knight in shining armour all by yourself, now, was I, Nik? Pleasure to meet you, Maya," he smiled in a lopsided smile. Oh Lord. I could feel the heart attack coming.

"Uhh… hi," I managed to blurt out.

"The fall really left its effect on you, didn't it?" he laughed. Yeah, it was the fall's fault. Let's go with that. "Don't worry yourself darling. You just sit here on the wall and Nik and I will pick them up in no time."

"Oh no, I couldn't –" I started.

"Please, I insist," he said, staring at me with those chocolate pools of wonder.

"Okay," I smiled, giving up. How could I resist?

 _I could get used to this._

* * *

"And you just stood there, looking like a buffoon?"

My, the compliments I get, are just, to _die for._ Don't my friends love me?

After I had made it to the library in one piece, Caroline, my co-worker and girl best friend, had demanded I tell her what happened when she saw the fresh cut in my jeans. Not that it was flash news, really. I mean, everyone knew that I had a personal record of falling, tripping over, bumping into or breaking something at least twice a day. Minimum. And that the ground and furniture had an obvious vendetta against me. But of course, add boys and suddenly the story is interesting enough to make it on E! Entertainment.

"Well, it's me we're talking about, what did you expect?"

"Uh, I don't know, give them your number?"

"Ugh Caroline, you know how I am around new people. Especially guys. Besides, they live next door. How much closer do you want me to be?"

"I can think of a few places," she grinned.

"Caroline!"

"Ok fine sorry. But what's the problem, anyway? You can talk to guys. You're around Kai all day, aren't you?"

"Yeah but that's different. Kai's… well, he's Kai."

Caroline gave me her typical I'm-not-buying-it face. "Thank you for clearing that up Maya, really."

"Oh shut up," I said, turning to the computer to catalogue the new books.

"Hey! I have an idea," she blurted out suddenly.

 _Uh oh._ "Should I be scared?" I asked.

"Ha ha," she said sarcastically. "No, listen. You should invite them to the barbeque on Saturday. They want to meet the rest of the neighbourhood anyway, and I want to meet them. It's a win-win."

I thought about it. It wasn't a bad idea actually. "You know what? I like it," I said, and she smiled. "I'll text Rebekah about it later."

"Who's Rebekah?"

I stared at her. "Rebekah? Their sister?"

Still, silence.

"Oh, right. Wrong gender. Doesn't interest you. Sorry."

"Just make sure you're there, and they're there, okay?"

"I'll do my best," I said.

"Great!" she grinned. "So tell me," she started, leaning forward, "Do they have a pool?"

"Uhh, yes?"

"Can you see it from your window?"

At that, I had to laugh. "Part of it, yeah."

"Gah! I wish I had your room. It's like your room is perfectly positioned to get the hottest, most amazing views in town," she mumbled, frustrated.

"Yeah, it's awesome like that," I grinned.

* * *

 _ **You know the drill. Let me know what you think so far, and keep reading! Thanks again!**_


	4. Chp 4: Choosing the Perfect Outfit

_**Chapter 4! Hope you enjoy :)**_ _ **Let me know!**_

* * *

After texting Rebekah about the barbeque on Saturday, she had practically freaked out, and insisted we go shopping before. Apparently, the girl would take any excuse to go shopping, and would have gone every day because she needed to find, and I quote, "the perfect outfit, shoes, bag, accessories and make up" for the occasion. Yes, she even wanted to buy make up. But she had to settle for Friday, seeing as, you know, I have a life and all that.

A sad, miserable life where I'm currently in a relationship with my notes, but a life, nonetheless. Don't judge me.

Anyway, knowing that she would never forgive me if I hadn't, I decided to tell Caroline about the plans for Friday as well. I was kind of scared actually, having Caroline and Rebekah together. Those two seem oddly alike. I was sure they were going to turn me into a live mannequin and make me try on all kinds of ridiculous outfits, but oh well. Fingers crossed. Caroline obviously accepted in a heartbeat, 1) because it involved shopping, and 2) because having Rebekah near meant being one step closer to the Mikaelson brothers. Mikaelson being their last name. I forgot to mention that earlier. I apologise.

Back on point. It was now Friday morning and I was getting ready to meet the girls, who were both supposed to be waiting for me in front of my house in about fifteen minutes. I, of course, had woken up late. The alarm clock had failed to wake me up on time seeing as I just love hitting the snooze button, and my darling brother Enzo didn't take the hint of me wanting to get up after ten alarm rings, so he let me be. Although, to be fair, every time he had tried to wake me up in the past, he had always ended up getting attacked. So I don't blame him really.

I had just taken a shower and was now desperately trying to find something to wear. Seeing as it was somewhat hot out, I decided on a pair of jean shorts, white tank top and I also put on my favourite rust cardigan for good measure. I was having a bit of a bad hair day, so I dug out my trusty baseball cap. I was looking for my white converse when I heard the bell ring.

"Maya, the door!" Seriously? It was obvious that my brother was downstairs, and he wanted _me_ to open the door?! I decided to ignore him. Sure enough, another two rings later and I heard him get up, grumbling all the way. I smirked. _Maya 1; Enzo 0._

"Hello girls," he smiled, both of whom smiled right back, flashing their pearly whites. I hated to say it, but my brother's a catch with the ladies. Always seems to have them right in the palms of his hands. No idea how he does it, really. They tell me it's the eyes. Now he and I have practically the same eyes, and I know for a fact that my eyes do not have that effect on people, whatsoever. I was robbed, I tell you. Something else lost in my genes. Ugh, life.

"Ah, Maya, there you are," Caroline called out as I showed up at the top of the stairs. "We were wondering where you were." _Of course you were._

"Well, here I am," I said. "Ready to go?"

"I'm off to meet Damon at the park. So make sure to take a key with you, and I'll catch you later, yeah? See ya," he said, removing my baseball cap, planting a kiss on my forehead, giving me a little nudgie, of course, and placing my cap back. Ah, brothers and their demonstrations of affection.

"Gotcha," I replied, giving him a quick hug.

"Aren't Maya and Enzo the sweetest? So, Rebekah, are your brothers anything like that?" Caroline asked our new friend as we made our way to the car.

"Like that? Gosh no. They love me, but they have weird ways of showing it. Wait, how do you know I have brothers?"

"Oh uhh… Maya told me." Of course, put the blame on me, why don't you?

"Aah so you've been talking about my brothers now, have you Maya?" she grinned.

"What and you talking about mine doesn't count? Okay. Everyone, car. Now."

* * *

I was right. Five minutes into the car ride and Caroline and Rebekah had already hit it off like they had known each other for ages. We were now in the mall, and they were already driving me crazy with all the outfit ideas they wanted to try out. Honestly, I was starting to feel like a third wheel. They were both girly girls who loved the idea of putting outfits together and talking about fashion, whereas I was content wearing jeans and t-shirt anywhere I went. But, I am giving them the benefit of the doubt. They did try their best to include me in their conversations, even if most of the time I had no idea what they were saying.

"Did you see the outfits in Fashion Week? Some of them were adorable!" Caroline would say.

"I know!" Rebekah would answer.

"What?" comes my reply.

Something like that.

"Okay, Maya, we have got to enlighten you on all things fashion, this is getting ridiculous. You're my best friend, but honey, your closet needs more than just jeans and t-shirts," Caroline said, taking pity on me. Not that I needed pitying, in my opinion.

"I'm not wearing jeans and t-shirts today, I'm wearing shorts and a tank top. And a cardigan," I pointed out.

"Those don't count."

"You know what, we passed by a place that has some great outfits for you. Let's go there," Rebekah joined in.

"Girl, you just met me, and you're already taking care of my life decisions?"

Told you they're going to turn me into a live mannequin.

* * *

"Seriously, guys? It's a barbeque, not a ball," I whined. I was currently in the dressing room, waiting in line, with at least nine outfits in my hand waiting to be tried on.

"Nonsense," said Caroline. "It's the town barbeque, that I'm helping organise. So it's a big deal, and you're going to look good. End of discussion." There was no reasoning with Caroline when she was like this. Apart from being a fashion guru, she was also an organisation freak, and if anyone messed up her plans, there would be hell to pay. So, for the greater good, I shut my mouth.

Outfit after outfit, I came out of the dressing room to show them what they had made me try on. Yes, you read that right. I had no say, whatsoever, in what outfit I wanted to wear for the barbeque. And here I was thinking that this shopping trip was for them to buy outfits for themselves. Silly me.

There were obviously a lot of misses, so they both decided to scour the shop again, with me tagging along behind them.

"What about this one?" Caroline asked, showing me a purple floral dress with lace on top.

"I don't do dresses," I replied bluntly.

"Maya Catalani, you can do dresses, and you will do dresses. Come on, this is sweet. I'm going easy on you, trust me."

"Hey, if you don't take this, I will. This is adorable," said Rebekah, checking out the dress.

"See?" smiled Caroline.

"Fine," I mumbled, taking the dress from her and going back to the dressing room.

I had to admit, trying it on, I didn't look half bad, but I didn't want to give Caroline the satisfaction. As I went out to show them, I put on my best I-don't-like-it face.

"You like it," she said.

And failing miserably, apparently.

"What? I didn't even say anything," I said.

"You didn't, but your eyes did," she grinned.

"It's true," Rebekah agreed. "Plus, it looks great on you."

"Okay fine you win," I said, giving up. "I'm sold."

"Yay!" Caroline shouted, jumping for joy. "Now all that's left are shoes, accessories –"

"– Hold that thought," I stopped her. "I'm on a tight budget. Shoes and accessories, I shall get from my own closet." I wasn't going to budge on this one.

"Okay fine," she said. "I'm sure there's something in there we can work with."

After that rigorous shopping session, we decided to stop for some lunch before going at it again. While my session was hard because nothing they showed me appealed to me, theirs, on the other hand, was excruciating because they had countless outfits in their hands that they loved and they couldn't decide which one to take. Approximately eight outfits each later, and finally, Caroline decided on a baby blue dress with lace detailing on the front and Rebekah had gone with a multi-coloured sleeveless dress that had a zig-zag pattern on it.

"So, we good to go?" I asked. I didn't mind shopping, but two hours of it was definitely enough for me. Having Caroline with you on a shopping trip meant at least six hours, so you could imagine the state of my brain right at that point.

When they finally agreed that yes, we were good to go (Thank the heavens! Ring the bells! We're done! AHH!), we all headed back to my car and drove off, eventually dropping them off at their respective houses.

As I got home, I went inside, looking forward to a nice hot shower. First, I made my way to the kitchen as I had bought some macaroons that I wanted to put away. Of course, my day wouldn't be complete without me having the fright of my life.

"What the hell?!" I screamed.

I stopped in my tracks as I found a being in front of me, rummaging through my cupboards. I knew it wasn't Enzo because he had told me he would be back later than this. The being's head appeared from behind the cupboard door, and who else could it be?

"Oh, hi Maya."

Kai, or course. Who else? He grabbed a jar of jam from the cupboard, and was now scouring the drawers for a spoon.

"Holy sh- Did you just 'Hi Maya' me? You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry," he answered simply. Lord, take me now. He was just standing there, taking delight in all that is jam.

"'Sorry?' What the hell are you doing here anyway? I said you could use that key for emergencies."

"I had a huge craving for jam, and I had run out. I call that an emergency," he said, licking the spoon.

"What are you, pregnant? Haven't you heard of a supermarket?"

"Yeah but you always have these pretty little cute ones that taste awesome and I never find them."

Remind me why this guy is my best friend again?

"Yeah, okay, Kai. Just don't do it again or the key goes off the Best-Friend-has-Benefits list. Or at least send me a message that I'm going to find you at home, geez. Do you _want_ Enzo to kick you out for overstepping your boundaries? He already doesn't like the fact that you have a key as it is."

"Okay you're right I'm sorry," he said, giving me hug and a pat on the head. What was it with these guys and patting me on the head? What was I, a poodle?

"Apology accepted," I said.

"Now that my jam craving is over and done with," he started, throwing away the now empty jam jar, "back to you. How was your shopping trip?"

"Torturous, but fun," I said, "You know how Caroline can be. I bought an outfit for tomorrow's barbeque," I continued, already making my way to the shopping bag to show him what I had bought.

"Oh no, don't show me. I'll see it tomorrow," he said, "We're still going together, right?"

"Yeah, don't we always?" I asked, nodding my head.

"Yeah, nothing, just making sure."

Weird.

As I left him downstairs to see what else he could bum from my kitchen, I headed to my room for the long awaited shower. Going inside, I thought about the day ahead and smiled. The annual spring barbeque was always fun, and I was sure that tomorrow would be no exception.

* * *

 _ **Don't forget to leave a review guys! You're the best :)**_ _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chp 5: The Barbecue

**_Your reviews are awesome guys, thank you! You have made my week :D And new followers and favourites? Pinch me! Okay, here's Chapter 5. I loved this one!_**

* * *

"Maya! Are you getting ready for your wedding day in there? We have to be there soon."

"There will be enough burgers for everyone, Kai. Stop whining."

"You don't know that."

Preparing for the barbecue that was going to start in thirty minutes, I was currently in the bathroom putting on the outfit that Caroline had previously prepared for me on the bed, accessories and all. The purple floral dress had now been paired with a denim jacket and my brown buckled ankle boots, and a simple gold pendant with a delicate 'M' on it. Kai was waiting for me in my room, and he was obviously getting restless.

When I was decent enough for Kai to see me, I went out of the bathroom and saw that he wasn't alone. Enzo was there, having his – can you guess? – daily rendezvous with Damon. Obviously.

"Doesn't my room have any privacy?" I asked to no one in particular, knowing full well what the answer was.

"Nope," Enzo replied bluntly. There it is.

Kai took a good look at me as I made my way to the mirror and said, "Wow, looks like I'm going to have the most awesome date at the barbecue."

Did I hear that right? "What?"

"Excuse you?" Enzo eyed Kai, giving him a glare only my brother could master.

"What? I didn't say anything. What? You know what I mean." If there was one person Kai was afraid of, it was my brother. Although three years had passed since we first met, Enzo couldn't help but truly act like the big brother he is every time Kai was around.

I turned back to the mirror to do my hair, when I promptly heard a whistle.

"Damon, you did _not_ just whistle at my little sister." And he even became over protective when there was Damon, because, well, Damon.

"What? She looks good," he pointed out from the other balcony. "You should wear dresses more often."

"Yep," Kai jumped in, still admiring the dress. Now they were making me feel awkward. I hated having attention drawn to me.

Even Enzo had had enough. "Okay, you," pointing at Damon, "You're done here. I'll see you at the barbecue." He didn't even give his best friend a chance to finish his sentence, as he promptly closed the curtain.

"And you," this time pointing at Kai, "I'm watching you. Take care of her, I need to leave. The mayor wants me to help with something at the barbecue. I'll see you there."

"Didn't know I needed baby-sitting," I said, now putting on some make up. "But okay."

"Your brother scares me," Kai said aimlessly, as Enzo closed the front door.

* * *

The barbecue hadn't started yet, but a lot of people had already turned up and were waiting for the festival to start. I couldn't see Caroline, but I could see that she, and the rest of the committee, had done a great job. The park was divided into different sections: on one side, the stage, where the Mayor would give the opening speech, and that would later give welcome to the festival with the kick-off concert; on another, the children's play area, that included a bouncy castle, puppet shows and face-painting; and the actual barbecue area, which had numerous barbecues all set and ready for the afternoon ahead, as well as plenty of seating room for the hungry. The chefs that had volunteered to take part were already preparing their food, setting the coal and making sure that everything was in order.

You could immediately feel how tight the community was through the atmosphere. Children were running around, playing tag and screaming with not a care in the world, admired and beamed at by young and old alike. Friends who hadn't met each other in ages started talking about old memories, reliving them as if it were just yesterday. Families took in the scene, pushing strollers and holding their young children's hands, making sure they don't wander off. Even stray dogs and cats were running around like there was no tomorrow. It was an event that was held once a year, and every year, everyone looked forward to it.

"Maya! There you are, I was looking for you," I heard Caroline say from behind me.

"Oh, hi Caroline. Amazing job, as always. This place looks great!" I complimented her.

"Thanks," she said with a grin on her face. "So, are they here?"

"Is who here?" Kai asked, looking around to get a glimpse at whoever he thought we were looking for.

"Not yet, I think," I replied, ignoring him.

"Who?" he asked again. The guy was determined, I'll give him that.

"My neighbours," I finally answered. "Caroline here wants to meet the Mikealson brothers."

"Ahh, makes sense," he said.

"You're one to talk," Caroline told him, slapping him on the shoulder. "Maya told me you were practically drooling when you saw Rebekah."

"Did not!" he gasped, exaggerating the reaction and going all diva-mode.

"Please, I could practically wipe off the drool from the ground," I said.

"Why? You jealous?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You wish," I replied simply.

We all made our way to the main stage as it was time for the opening ceremony. The mayor was now on the stage, along with her son Tyler, who had a face that said there were a million other places he would rather be than up there, but he didn't really have a choice.

"So where's the food?" Kai asked, not really bothered with what Mayor Lockwood had to say.

"Be nice," I said, hitting him in his stomach with the back of my hand. "Pay attention."

"But I'm hungry," he whined. "I can smell it," he said, turning his nose to whichever direction the smell was coming from.

"And without further ado – " the mayor said a few minutes later.

"See, she's done," I said, turning to face –

– A middle-aged man who was in desperate need of a shave.

 _And he's gone._

As the mayor and Tyler went off stage to make way for the first guest, New Downfall, I scurried around to find Caroline, knowing full well she would want me to help out with something.

"Maya!"

I turned around to see who was calling me, and found Rebekah making her way through the crowd towards me. And I could see that she wasn't alone.

"Hey, Rebekah," I smiled, trying not to make it obvious that my heart had skipped a beat when I saw the person next to her.

"Maya, I've been looking for you everywhere, I don't know anyone! You remember my brother Kol, right? I believe you've met?" she said, gently touching her brother's shoulder, nudging him forward.

"Yes, we'vemet," he said, smiling at me. There was that heart attack again.

"Uh, yeah, hi again," I managed. What was it with this guy?

"Did you get your books to the library okay?"

"Uh-huh." _Remember how to speak, Maya. Remember. How. To. Speak._

"Great, glad I could be of help," he said. "I'll leave you ladies to it, best find my brother. Maya." He gently touched my arm as he left, and not to sound cliché or anything, but I totally felt sparks going up my arm. I am sounding cliché, aren't I? Damn it.

"Maya?"

"Hmm?"

"Where did your mind wander off too just this second?"

 _Oh, nowhere. Just to the Land of Perfection that is Kol._

"What do you mean? I was here, paying attention to you, obviously! Ha!" This was going horribly bad, I could feel it.

"Uh-huh," she grinned. There you have it.

We wandered around the park, checking out what the festival had to offer and trying to find Kai, who still hadn't shown up. Knowing him, he was probably gobbling down a whole steak, timing himself to see if he could break some sort of record. I have my records, he has his. We make a perfect pair, I know.

As we were going round, we met Tyler and the mayor, who graciously welcomed Rebekah to the neighbourhood and asked her to make sure to tell her if ever a problem arose. I could tell that she was having fun. She might not have known anyone, but she definitely had more social skills than I did. For starters, she didn't forget how to function every time someone cute came along. I knew she was going to fit right in.

"Girls! Enjoying it so far?" Caroline came rushing towards us, hugging us both.

"It's amazing, Car. Don't know how you did it," said Rebekah.

"What can I say, I have a gift! Come on, the hot wings challenge is about the start!" Caroline said, eagerly pushing us forward.

"Hot wings challenge?" asked Rebekah.

Ahh, the hot wings challenge. Every year, the committee holds a hot wings challenge, where a number of challengers try to finish a plate full of the spiciest hot wings around in the least time possible. And let me tell you, it does not disappoint. I have never taken part, but it never hurts to watch!

Gathering around the crowd, I looked around to see if anyone I knew was taking part. Tyler, the reigning champion, had already taken his place in front of his plate, and was waiting for his victims, scouring the crowd like a lion stalking its prey. Among the crowd, I saw my brother, Damon and Stefan, so I grabbed hold of Rebekah and moved towards them.

"Enzo, you taking part?"

"Nah, I'm getting too old for this shit. I'd rather watch, anyway."

"I'm going in," I heard someone from behind me say.

"I'd rather watch someone like him, for example," he grinned.

"Kai? You're going to participate? Are you sure you have enough space in there? You reek of barbeque sauce. And you remember how spicy they are, right?" I was sure all this was falling on deaf ears, but I tried anyway.

"I'm not going to let Tyler beat me again!" See? Told you. Deaf ears.

"But Tyler always wins," I pointed out.

"Of course he always wins, he's a hot head," Kai said matter-of-factly.

"Careful, he's the mayor's son! And your friend, last time I checked."

"Yeah, he is. Doesn't make him any less of a hot head. I'm doing this Maya!"

"Uhh, okay then. Don't say I didn't warn you." And off he went.

"Idiot. Does he not remember how hot they were? There's no way I'm participating after last year. I ended up with blisters for four days. It's not worth my awesome lips," Damon shuddered, remembering a time he very evidently wanted to forget.

"Oh boy, look who else joined the party." As we all looked at the table, I could see who Rebekah was talking about. Klaus had joined in too, with a suspiciously smug look on his face.

"Does he know what he's getting himself into?"

"That's Klaus for you. Never backs down from a challenge."

After they had rounded up a few more competitors, the challenge was off, and the screaming started. One by one, competitors gave up and left the table, unable to bear the heat the wings were giving off. Soon, only three were left: Tyler, Kai and Klaus. Kai was off to a good start. Tyler was as cool as ever, clearly having the technique down to a T. But Klaus, Klaus was on a whole other level.

"Drink, you dimwit! DRINK!" I screamed. I didn't know if I wanted to laugh or cry or bang my head against the wall at that point. The sight in front of me was really one not to be missed. Kai's face was on fire, he was just standing there, banging his hand on the table and jumping on the spot like there was no tomorrow. If this were a movie they would have totally special effected some sort of smoke coming out of his ears.

"You know my brother's going to take him down." There it was again. That voice. That sweet, angelic –

 _Get a grip, Maya._

"Like hell he – mneh, you're probably right. But don't tell him I said that." Hey, would you look at that… I remembered how to speak! Three cheers for Maya, y'all.

"I won't… if you let me buy you a drink."

 _What now?_ I could see Rebekah eying me from behind. From what I could tell through the look on her face, the look on _my_ face was priceless.

"Oh, uhh, I'm flattered _,_ but I don't drink when I'm at these events. I keep it strictly G-rated." Was I really saying this? There must be something wrong with me.

"As was my intention, darling. At least for now."

Of course. Damn it.

"Oh. Well uhh, sure, then," I smiled, as he gave me a quick nod and left to get the drink. God, I was hopeless. I mentally facepalmed myself.

"Holy crap, look at that guy, he's a wolf!" I heard Caroline say, and saw that she was referring to Klaus, who was at it like a demon that had just escaped from hell.

"That's one of the brothers," I whispered in her ear.

"Oh, is he now?" Oh dear. This wasn't going to end well.

In the meantime, Kai had apparently had enough, and although still slamming on the table, was now begging for surrender. The war was now between Klaus and Tyler, and by the looks of it, it was anyone's game.

"Told you," Kol said as he reappeared, this time with a coke in hand, which he gave to me.

"Okay, smarty pants, I got it the first time. Poor guy didn't stand a chance," I said, taking the coke. "Thanks, by the way."

"My pleasure," he smiled. Oh, that smile.

"What poor guy?" came Kai's voice from behind. He was evidently sweating like a pig, almost fuming at the mouth. Even his voice came out raspy. He was lifting his shirt, fanning himself with it, desperately trying to let some air pass through.

"Uhhhh…. The guy who lost the winning lottery ticket?" I gave him the cold bottle of water I had been holding for him, as I'd knew he'd need it after.

"What ticket? Oh thank God, you're awesome," he said, greatfully taking the bottle from my hand and placing it on his head. Not what I had in mind, but okay.

"Nevermind. Kai, this is Kol. Kol, meet Kai," I said, introducing the two.

"Kai. That's me. Best friend. Right here."

"Okay, Kai. I think he gets it."

"Always a pleasure to meet Maya's friends. I'm the new neighbour, one of them, at least. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to congratulate my brother, who just won, apparently."

In the midst of all the chaos that is Kai, we hadn't realised that the competition had ended and there was now a new reigning champion. Tyler was not happy about this.

Kol started to walk away, when he suddenly turned back and with a smile said, "I meant what I said before, by the way. About the drink. Expect to hear from me very soon." And with that, he was off.

Someone pinch me?

"Drink? What drink?" Kai asked.

"You ask a lot of questions. It's nothing," I answered abruptly.

"It's nothing my ass. You have a date!"

"Don't sound so surprised. And I don't. Yet."

"Yeah, I'll give it a week."

"What?"

"I don't like him."

"Uhh, again. What? I thought you said you liked that family."

"Yeah that was before I met Prince Cocky over here and the carnivore back there."

"Don't be so over-dramatic." I stopped in my tracks. Something was off about him. I noticed he had slowed down his pace. "Hey, hold on, are you ok? You don't look too good."

"Actually, I don't feel too good either. My body is just oozing water," he said. I touched his face; the poor guy was burning up. He wouldn't stop sweating and I was pretty sure he was starting to feel dizzy. The bottle of water I had given him was long gone.

"Yeah, I don't like the way you're looking right now. Let's get you home and get you an ice pack, yeah?"

Carefully, I draped his arm over my shoulders and started taking him home, making sure to tell Enzo where I would be before leaving, and thanking Caroline for a great event. When I arrived home, I quickly lay him down on the sofa and got him some ice which I draped in a towel. Sitting next to him, I gently lowered his head on my lap and slowly started patting him with the ice, trying to cool him down. That's what you get for trying to act like a hero and eat all the hot wings in the world, I thought. But that's Kai for you.

"You're a huge idiot, you know that?" I smiled at him mockingly, letting my fingers flow through his soft, brown hair.

"But you love this huge idiot, really," he grinned, half asleep.

"How could I not?" I laughed, closing my eyes and dozing off too.

* * *

 _ **So, what do you think? It's a bit longer than the others, there was so much I wanted to include about the barbecue, I couldn't stop! Let me know :)**_


	6. Chp 6: I've Been Attacked by Chickens!

**_Hey guys, here's Chapter 6 :) Not really sure about this one, it started the way I wanted it, then I just got stuck, I had no idea how to end it! Please let me know!_**

* * *

Three days after the barbecue, and Kai still wasn't feeling better. If anything, he was feeling worse. He had a fever that didn't want to break, and he was now complaining of a sore throat. At first I thought it was the hot wings, but now I wasn't so sure.

I had spent the day at his house for once, which was fair enough, since he spent the day before moaning about how it isn't fair that he always has to be the one coming over. Besides, I could enjoy the fact of not having Damon snooping around from his balcony for once. I was now preparing dinner, chicken and mushroom risotto, talking about my life story of how Enzo could get away with anything when he was younger, whereas I always got the blame, when I realised that I was talking to myself.

"Did you hear a word I said?" I asked him. Kai had his back to me, watching television. At least I thought he was. He was just staring into thin air.

"Kai?" I asked again.

"Huh?"

"You're uncharacteristically quiet today. You barely said five sentences all day, which is saying something."

"I'm good, just tired."

"Are you sure?" I asked, putting down the wooden spoon and walking towards him.

"Uh-huh, I'm fine" he replied, smiling up at me. To be fair, he did look tired. His eyes were red and he looked a bit pale.

"Okay, if you say so. Sit tight, dinner's almost ready," I said, ruffling his hair.

"Don't touch the hair." There he is.

"Well at least I know you're still in there somewhere."

We stood in silence for a few more minutes until the food was ready, with just the sound of Spongebob in the background. Yes, Spongebob.

"Come on Kai, dinner's ready," I called out.

He came up to the table, pulled out a chair, and sat down. I tried to make conversation but it seemed one sided, his mind seemed to be totally shut down. When I was almost done, I noticed that he was merely playing with his food.

"Okay, now I'm worried."

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Kai, you've barely touched your food. Are you sure you're okay? I haven't seen you this quiet and serious since… nope, scratch that, I've never seen you this quiet and serious."

"Actually I think I'm just going to lie down, I don't feel very well," he said, pushing his plate aside.

"Yeah you do that. I'll clear up, don't worry."

"Hey Maya, could you get me a glass of water?"

"Your wish is my command," I smiled.

He went to lie down on his bed as I prepared his glass of water and gave it to him. After I washed all the dishes and put everything away, I went to his bedroom to check on him.

"Hey you, you good?" I asked, sitting by his bedside, stroking his arm.

"As good as I can be – nope, my head hurts like crazy."

"You really should go see a doctor, you're a mess," I said, feeling his forehead.

"Uhh, thank you?"

"You know what I mean. Wait here, I'll check your temperature, I think you have a fever again," I said, getting up to get the thermometer.

"Maya?"

"Yeah?" I stopped to look at him.

"Will you sleep with me?"

That question caught me off guard so much I kept walking straight into the dumbbells he had on the floor. "What? I did say 'your wish is my command' but don't you think that's a bit much?"

"No," he croaked, "I mean sleep here, in the same bed, with me tonight. Please? I'm too tired to get out of bed."

"But I don't have anything with me."

"So? Wear my clothes. Pleaseee, Maya, don't leave me alone. What if I need something in the middle of the night? What if – what if, I get attacked? What if I die?"

It really was a sad sight when he became like this. He became the most clingy, desperately sad person ever. But the poor guy had really seen better days. I couldn't help but feel bad for him. He was sweating all over, and shivering.

"If you die, then you're dead, there's not really much I can do about it," I teased. "Alright, I'll stay. There's no way I'm leaving you alone like this," I said.

"Some friend you are, picking on me when I'm down – nope, it's up, it's coming up –" In a second, the little food he had eaten was on the floor, and it took everything that I had for me to keep what I had eaten inside.

"Oh boy. Okay, I need water, detergent… and air freshener."

* * *

That night was a bumpy one. I didn't close an eyelid 1) because I was worried about Kai, and 2) because even if I wanted to, I couldn't. He kept tossing and turning all night, and every time I was worried that he would throw up again. I kept getting up to make sure he had water, and to check his forehead. The fever seemed to go down a little, but he was still shivering like crazy. By morning, I had him covered up in four blankets.

At seven in the morning, when I was sure that whatever little ounce of sleep I had in my body had left me, I got up to make breakfast. I kept it simple: I was worried that any type of smell would make him nauseous. I texted Enzo to check in on him and sat down to eat. As I opened my mouth for the first bite –

"MAYA!"

I kicked away the chair and rushed towards him, only to find him checking himself out in the mirror.

"What the – ohhhh, shit."

"Maya, please tell me this isn't what I think it is!"

Kai's arms, torso, legs and back were covered in spots, some of them small and red, others larger and forming little blisters. It didn't look good.

"Ohh so that's what I saw on your neck last night," I remembered, recalling seeing a spot and thinking it was a mosquito bite.

"I'VE BEEN ATTACKED BY CHICKENS!"

"Oh God…"Attacked by chickens? Really?

"Yeah, it's called the chicken pox, Kai. Come on, it's not the plague. And thank God I got it when I was young, or I would be out of here."

"But… I have spots!"

"I know, Kai."

"This one's oozing liquid!"

"Yes Kai, that's what they do. Don't touch it!"

"Will I get it on my face, too?"

"Sorry to break it to you, but that's what it normally does."

The look on his face at that moment was like telling a five year old kid that Santa Claus didn't exist. I really should recommend him to some sort of drama school; the others would be eating his dust.

"Okay okay… Kai? Look at me. You're fine, okay? It's just some spots. It's going to be fine. I'll stay here for as long as you need me, okay? I'm not going to leave you alone. Make sure you stay inside and stay out of the sun or you'll scar," I said, pulling him close to a tight hug. The poor guy needed it.

"Thanks May. And sorry about the hissy fit. It's just a shock. I wasn't expecting chicken pox after eating those chicken wi – OH MY GOD the chicken wings attacked me," he declared.

"Seriously, Kai? Stop it, you're embarrassing me. Chill, okay? You're fine, you're not dying. Although, keep doing that and I'll kill you myself."

"Okay, sorry."

* * *

This whole shebang went on for another few days, which mainly included me slapping Kai's hands away every time I saw them moving towards a spot, and Kai frustratingly explaining that he simply couldn't help it. I ended up making him wear oven mittens, until he eventually got used to not scratching them. I knew he was better now because when he was ill, he didn't move in bed. Now, he was rolling around so much, he was kicking me off the bed.

"Okay, you're clearly better," I had mumbled, getting up from the bed one night.

"What? Why?" he groggily asked.

"You keep kicking me off the bed! I'm sleeping on the couch. Need anything, scream, yell, throw something, I don't know. Just don't abuse that rule," I had replied, making my way to the couch.

His fever was down now, and when I was sure I could trust him on his own, I went back to the library to let them know I was alive and well. I couldn't skip classes, so I had to take a couple of days off from the library.

"Where the hell have you been? You've been MIA for two whole days. I went by your place and Enzo told me you weren't home," Caroline said, gently pushing my shoulder as I walked inside. She had a habit of doing that.

"Sorry, I haven't been at home much. It's Kai, he has the chicken pox. I've been staying with him," I explained.

"Oh, poor guy! Is he better now?" she asked.

"Yeah, the spots are starting to clear up now, some of them, at least. I'll probably go back home today or tomorrow. I miss my bed," I said.

"Well you take care of him. He's very fond of you, he's lucky to have you in his life."

"I will," I smiled.

After doing the usual cataloguing, I grabbed the cart to put the books in place, then it was reading hour, where children eagerly wait around, sitting on cushions, waiting for the story of the day to be read to them. It was fairy tale month, and this week, it was Peter Pan's turn. After I was done with that, it was my lunch break, so I waved goodbye to Caroline for now and headed towards the cafeteria down the road, with my laptop and a bunch of books I had lent from the library. I was falling behind in my assignments again, so I thought this would be a good time as any to try to catch up.

Emphasis on 'try'. With a cup of green tea and turkey wrap in hand, I sat down, cracked open the books, switched on my laptop…. and was welcomed by a blue screen.

"No, no no no no you're not supposed to do this!" I cried, hopelessly pushing the escape button, but to no avail.

"I give up," I finally said, just putting my head on the keyboard, closing my eyes, determined not to do anything since the universe obviously didn't want me to. Little did I know there was someone observing my every move from the other side of the café.

"Am I interrupting something?"

 _Oh no._

I looked up, and obviously had to see _him_ staring at me.

"Oh nothing, just a mental breakdown," I said, trying to look good. Again, emphasis on 'trying'.

"Why is it that I always seem to walk into you lying face down on something?" he asked, smiling.

"Huh, beats me," I said, thinking the same thing. Why does the universe hate me? "So Kol," I started, in an effort to look calm, "what brings you here?"

"I heard that the coffee here is to die for," he said. "That, and I haven't seen you in a while and I know that you spend your lunch breaks here."

"Huh? How do you know that?"

"I have my sources."

Rebekah. _She will pay._

"Anyway, is this seat taken? Unless you mind, that is."

"Uh, no, please." Mind? Why would I mind? "I was going to do some work but my laptop decided to die on me, so might as well."

"May I?" he asked, gesturing towards the laptop.

"Knock yourself out."

I sat there in silence for a few minutes, watching him press buttons here and there while I ate my turkey wrap.

"Good as new," he said, handing me back my laptop a few moments later.

"Whoa, thanks! Where did you learn to do that?"

"I had taken a summer course," he smiled.

"Oh, well thanks again. I don't know how to repay you."

"Oh I'm sure I can think of a few things," he smirked. And cue the endless blushing on my face.

"Where's your friend? Kai, was it? Isn't he always somewhere near you, like a shadow?"

"Uh, he's at home. He's not very well at the moment," I said awkwardly.

"Ah, so I get to see you by yourself, at least for a few days."

I tried to smile, but it came out weird. As I did so, I got a quick glance at the wall clock.

"Oh shit is that the time?" I blurted out. I hadn't realised that it was now 2.15pm, and my lunch break had ended at 2pm. "Kol, I'm really sorry, I should've been at work fifteen minutes ago!"

"No worries," he said. "You go on ahead, I'll take care of this."

"What? No –" I started.

"It's fine. I know where you live. I'll just add it to the list of things you have to repay me for," he winked.

* * *

 _ **There it is. Please don't hate me if it's bad :( Like I said, I got stuck. I wanted to include Kol but I had no idea how to do it. If there's something you want to see from some characters, please let me know. Especially Maya. What do you think of her? I have a few ideas of situations but the transition towards them is what's frustrating me. I'll get there! Please let me know :) Thanks for all the follows and reviews, again :)**_


	7. Chp 7: Rat!

_**Chapter 7! I loved, loved, loved imagining this one as I wrote it. I hope you do too!**_

* * *

Over the next few days, this happened a lot. I saw more and more of Kol every day. I would go for my normal lunch break and Kol would be there. If I didn't meet him there, I would almost always find him outside his house. Honestly, I couldn't decide if it was exciting or creepy. But I had to admit, I was looking forward to these meetings. I mean, have you seen the guy?! Exactly. And besides, he lived next door, I couldn't exactly hide from him, even if I wanted to.

Which I didn't.

Summer was drawing closer, and although as I have previously said, exercise and I are not exactly friends, Rebekah had bullied me into starting to go jogging. Whether I wanted to or not, I would find her ringing the doorbell at seven in the morning before my lectures. I wasn't thrilled with this new arrangement, and neither was Enzo. Neither of us were morning persons. But she wouldn't have it. Her determination is one to be admired, let me tell you.

"One of these days I'm going to throw that damn doorbell in the lake," he had said. It had come to that, and it didn't work. Actually, I think it made it worse. She was now banging down on the door. Cue Enzo's groaning. And mine.

Anyway, I was now trying to be ready before seven so that we wouldn't have to hear the banging, and I would avoid the headache I would normally have to endure later on.

"Wow, someone's eager for their morning jog!" she said that morning when she found me outside waiting for her.

"Not really," I said. "I just don't want a day's headache after all that banging."

We went through our normal route, going through quiet roads and narrow paths. I had to admit, if I were to go out for a jog, this would be the time to do it. Never had I seen anything so peaceful and serene. I might get used to this. It was the actual waking up that was hard to get used to. Damn you, bed.

When we got to our halfway mark at the park, we stopped for our five minute break. I took out my water for a sip and Rebekah rested on the railings, stretching her legs. That's when the awkward conversation started.

"So, Maya," she started. "I noticed you've been talking to Kol a lot lately."

"Uhh, yeah," I answered, taking a sip from my water bottle.

"What do you think of him?" There's the awkward part.

"Uhh…" I had no idea how to answer questions like these. "He's cool, I guess. Nice to talk to, sometimes, he can be cocky, not bad on the eyes… although I don't know what to make of the fact that he's always at the café during my lunch break."

"Yeah, I let that slip, I'm sorry," she said. "Look, I'm not sure I should say this, but be careful."

"Why? This _is_ your brother we're talking about, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, no don't get me wrong, he's a great guy. It's just, he's too cocky for his own good. I mean, yeah he's handsome, but he knows it, you know what I mean? It can get to his head. I'm not always sure what his intentions are, if that makes any sense."

"Uh-huh."

"Look, one thing's for sure. He likes you. There's no doubt about that. It's just, I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not. I know how he is around girls. He can be a bit of a playboy. And if he wants something, he gets it. I'm sorry, that sounds intense. You know what I mean. Right? Am I making sense?"

"Yeah, I think I got it. Be careful around Kol, intentions not always clear. Wait, he likes me?"

"Look, it's obvious you like him too, you blush like crazy every time he's around or I mention his name, but you don't know him like I do. No offense."

"No, none taken, of course you know him more than I do. Wait, what do you mean it's obvious?" _Crap._

"Uh, yeah," she laughed. "He probably knows it too." _Double crap._

"Well that's just… peachy," I mumbled. "But thanks," I said, giving her a hug.

"Oh thank God, I thought you were going to hate me after that," she said. "I mean, I love him, he's my brother, but I love you too, I don't want to see you get hurt. I just want to make sure what his intentions are first. If I see that he's serious, then you're off the hook," she winked.

"Okay, Cupid, enough of that," I laughed, pushing her forward. "Come on, I have lectures in an hour, and they ain't pretty."

* * *

After three lectures, I was done from university so I made my way back home. Although I was done from lectures, I wasn't done from uni stuff so I headed to the cafeteria to grab a quick cup of coffee (Kol wasn't there for once) and headed home. Enzo wasn't home, so I went upstairs to get started as soon as possible. I hadn't heard from Kai all day, so as I waited for my laptop to load, I sent him a quick text message to check that he was okay. He was much better now, he was given the go ahead from his doctor to get out of the house, but he was still somewhat tired, so he had spent the day at home, relaxing. In fact, he replied saying that he was much better, but was going to take a nap.

I turned my attention towards the laptop, opened all the library books and started. Damon tried to bother me from the other balcony once or twice, but I simply gave him 'the look' and he knew better than to disturb me again.

No idea how, but it was all going well and productive. I stopped for a break to take a quick shower and two hours later took another break to watch an episode of 'Friends'. I forgot the last time I had a day to myself where I could honestly and truly say I had got work done.

So, obviously, something had to intervene.

It was about six in the evening. I was halfway through my African Literature assignment when I heard something outside my bedroom door.

"Enzo?" I called out, thinking it was my brother. When I didn't get a reply back, I got up to check it out. Carefully opening the door, I peeked out, but saw nothing.

"Weird," I said to myself, going back to my desk.

Five minutes later, I heard it again. Kind of like a rustling sound. I looked outside. It wasn't windy, and I was sure that the sound was coming from inside. I got up from my chair again, carefully making my way to the door. Again, I saw nothing.

"Hello?" I wasn't sure what I was expecting. If I had a burglar in the house, was I expecting him to jump in front of me and yell, "Surprise!"?

This time, I left the door open as I went back to my chair, and turned on the radio for good measure. Again, wouldn't really help if there was a burglar in the house, but it made me feel better, so there.

A few minutes went by and I heard nothing. Now sure that I was only hearing things, I went back to my assignment.

That's when I saw it.

Something grey and furry scurrying under my wardrobe.

I kicked the chair, screamed at the top of my lungs, turned off the radio and dived onto my bed, holding on to my pillow for dear life. Realising I had left my phone on the desk, I whined as I desperately stretched for it. Finally grabbing hold of it, I dialled Enzo's number.

' _The number you have dialled couldn't be reached.'_ Oh for heaven's sake Enzo why do you even own a phone?

On to phone number two. I quickly dialled Kai's number, hoping and praying that he was up from his nap.

' _Hi. Now you say something.'_ And another voicemail.

"Kai!" I half-whispered. "For God's sake are you still asleep? Get down here, right now! There's something in my house. I repeat, there's something in my house! I think it's a rat. Please please please come ov –" _Beep._

I hated rats. Hated them with a passion. Roaches, spiders, creepy crawlies, those I could take, but rats? Hell no.

"Maya?" Cue my screaming. "Are you okay? What are you doing?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I whispered. Why was I whispering?

"Why are you whispering?" Damon asked concerned, looking over.

"I don't know," I said, panicking. "Damon, there's a rat, and I'm alone, and I don't know what to do, and I hate rats, and I'm scared, and Enzo's not answering his phone, and neither is Kai, and help me Damon!"

"Okay okay I'll come over. Do you have a spare key?" he asked.

"Yeah it's uhh, it's in the fake rock thingy near the front door," I answered, still holding on to the pillow.

"Got it," and he was off. Until he was back again. "Which one's the fake rock?"

"I don't know, the fake one! Come here Damon pleaseeeee!"

"Okay forget it I'll check them." Then he ran off.

After what seemed like forever, I finally heard the front door open. I tried Enzo a number of times again, but still no luck, and Kai still couldn't be reached. Damon ran up the stairs and found me as he had last seen me, huddled up on the bed, clinging on to the pillow and trying to fly, if possible.

"Alright, where is it?" he said.

"Last I saw it was under the wardrobe, I think." He carefully peered under the wardrobe, and just as quickly moved back, banging his head on the bed.

"What? What it is?" I asked.

"Uhhh… it's there alright. I think you've got the mother of all rats down there."

"WHAT?!" Lord, kill me now.

"What's the number for the rat guy?"

"I don't know, I don't have him on speed dial! And I'm not getting down from the bed to check either!"

"Can't you check online from your phone?"

"Damon, I'm NOT going to wait for another thirty minutes until this guy comes along! Please, catch the damn thing!"

"Can't you phone them _while_ I try to catch it?"

"…Good point. Okay, you do the catching, I'll do the calling."

After a few tries, I had managed to get hold of the exterminator. Damon, however, couldn't get hold of the rat.

"Any luck?" I asked, still high up on the bed. There was no way I was getting down from that bed before that rat was caught.

"Uhh… I lost it."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST IT?! How do you lose a rat?!"

"IT'S A RAT, IT'S SMALL!" he yelled.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS THE MOTHER OF ALL RATS!"

"IT'S STILL A RAT!" This was clearly getting us nowhere.

"OKAY!" he finally said. "You! Stop yelling. Now, get me a piece of cheese."

"The fridge is downstairs," I said.

He just stared at me. "You're not getting down here to help me?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Right." He quickly went downstairs for a small wedge of cheese, came back up and placed it next to the foot of the bed, where he was waiting with a shoe box.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked.

"Shh."

We just stood there, waiting, when I heard the door slam, giving us both the fright of our lives.

"Maya!" I heard Kai say, rushing up the stairs. "I came as soon as I heard the mes – what the hell is going on here?" he asked, as he saw the sight in front of him.

"Where the hell were you?!" I screamed.

"I was in the shower!"

"I could've died!"

"HEY! We're trying to catch the damn rat!" Damon exclaimed, pointing at the cheese. Or where it should have been.

"WHERE'S THE DAMN CHEESE?!" he yelled.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CATCH IT!"

"HE CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD!"

"SHADDAP!" Kai screamed. "Damon, you go right. I'll go left. Maya, you… stand watch. Let's catch this son of a bitch."

"Yep, I'll… be here."

Kai and Damon were busy scouring the whole upper floor, going left, going right, looking up, looking down, but no luck. The rat seemed to have disappeared into thin air. I wasn't sure if I was happy, or terrified with that fact.

Until…

I heard a snapping sound coming from downstairs. As Kai and Damon came towards me, they tried to get me to move from the bed to go with them to check it out. Too terrified to move from my safe haven, Kai had to literally lift me up and drag me downstairs. There, we were welcomed with a floor of traps, and sure enough, there was the demon, trapped in one of them.

"What the –" As we surveyed the scene, we noticed who had caught it.

"Kol?" I started. "How did, how, what, where, who?" I was still under shock.

"The door was open," he said.

"And what, you just happened to walk in here and catch the rat?" Kai asked suspiciously.

"You know I live next door, right?" Kol said. "I heard a lot of screaming, so I went outside to see what was going on. I saw Damon in the balcony, what I presumed was Maya in her room, and I heard the word 'rat'. I went in the basement, luckily enough there were some old traps, so I got them and came over. The door was open. While you were upstairs looking for the rat, I set up down here. With all your screaming it was bound to move away and come down here. And I was right."

"Wow, aren't we lucky," Kai mumbled.

"Okay can someone remove that demon from my hallway? Please? That thing's going to give me nightmares," I said, hiding behind Damon.

"Yeah..." said Kai, grabbing a rubbish bag. He called Damon to help him, which left Kol to try to calm me down.

"Are you okay?" he asked, kneeling down in front of me.

"Yeah, uhh, I just, I hate rats." Obviously.

"I'm pretty sure I got that," he laughed, making me laugh too.

"Thanks," I said, smiling at him.

"Anytime," he smiled back, stroking my arm. Remember Rebekah's warning. Damn it, remember Rebekah's warning!

"Ahem."

I looked up to see Kai staring us down in the middle of the hallway, Damon looking awkwardly on… and Enzo.

"What the hell happened here?"

* * *

 _ **What do you think guys? Let me know! I'll try to update soon, I seem to have come down with the flu and I'm not really thinking straight. Stay tuned for the next one! You're gonna love it :) Thanks for reading!**_


	8. Chp 8: The Camping Trip

**_Hey guys, thanks for reading :) Ugh, I've been sneezing like crazy, bang in the middle of summer, obviously! Anyway, Chapter 8 is here! Hope you like :)_**

* * *

"What do you think, guys? Are you up for it?"

Damon looked at the rest of the group, waiting for an answer.

"You know you don't have a choice, right? I'm just asking to sound polite."

"Yeah, sure, why not. It'll be fun," Enzo said.

"Sure," entered Kai.

"Count us in," added Klaus, referring to him and Kol.

"Well I'm obviously coming. You'd never forgive me if I missed your birthday," Stefan said.

"Damn right I won't."

Damon had gathered all of his pals to tell them of his plans for his birthday, which was next Sunday. He wanted something different, so he decided that he wanted to go on a camping trip for the weekend with his buddies, whether they wanted to or not. Elijah was the only one who was excused, because he had an important meeting he couldn't miss, and then had to leave for a business trip.

"Good! So it's settled. We shall meet on Saturday at 0700 hours."

"0700 hours? Are you kidding me? Why? Why this torture? Why?" Kai protested.

"Hey! Either you wake up willingly or I'll make you wake up… and you know I will," Damon retaliated.

"Fine."

"Maya, will you be okay for the weekend?" Enzo asked me. Caroline, Rebekah and I had also been invited along to know about the plans, God forbid we would wake up on Saturday and see them gone.

"Are you kidding? A weekend without all you guys, this is going to be the best weekend ever."

"Hell yeah," added Rebekah.

"What if a rat attacks you again?" Kai grinned.

"Ha ha. I'll move to Rebekah's or Caroline's."

"Nice to see we'll be missed," Klaus jeered.

* * *

They went up in two separate cars, with Damon, Stefan, Enzo and Kai in one, and Klaus and Kol following them in another. While they were all looking forward to the trip, there were two particular people who weren't exactly eager with having the other around.

"Kai, what are you doing? That part of the tent should face this way. How exactly do you plan on entering the tent if the opening is blocked with a tree?"

"Well if you'd stop butting in every 10 seconds, Kol, I could actually concentrate. Go bother someone else," Kai replied, arranging the tent. Kol simply raised his arms in defence, backing away.

The others had long finished putting up their tent. Klaus was out looking for logs for the fire, and the others were simply watching, amused with the sight in front of them.

"I have a missing hook," Kai muttered. "Kol! What did you do with the hook?"

Kol was now on the ground, on his phone playing Temple Run. "Oh I don't know, I'm concentrating," he said with a smirk, not even bothering to look up from his phone. "Go bother someone else." Enzo tried his best to suppress a laugh when he saw said hook peeking out from Kol's back pocket.

"This is going to be interesting," he mumbled, as Kai swore under his breath.

"This is even better than I had expected," Damon told him, taking a sip of bourbon. "I actually don't have to miss my television now."

"KOL! I SEE IT! IT'S IN YOUR BACK POCKET!" Kai rushed towards Kol, practically diving on top of him.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME YOU TWAT –"

" –YOU ASSHAT –"

"Uhh, why is my little brother getting abused?" Klaus asked, appearing from behind the trees carrying some logs.

"Long story. Bourbon?"

* * *

It took a whole hour for the others to finally calm them down. They then went their separate ways, with Kai lounging in his tent as much as possible and Klaus watching over Kol, making sure he doesn't get attacked again, or worse, attack Kai himself. Stefan was enjoying himself, pleasantly listening to the music on his radio, while Damon and Enzo were next to one of the cars, talking amongst themselves.

It was all going well, up until four in the afternoon, when Kai's face appeared from the tent.

"I'm hungry," he said.

"Aren't you always?" Enzo replied.

"Actually, I'm getting pretty peckish myself. We should start the fire at least. Besides, it's going to get dark soon," Stefan concluded.

"Okay, let's start the fire. Klaus, get the wood. Enzo, get the matches," Damon started.

"Where are the matches?" Enzo asked.

"I don't know, check in the backpacks," replied Damon.

Damon, Stefan and Klaus got to work with the fire, with Kol handing them the supplies. Enzo asked Kai to help him out, as he was having trouble finding the matches.

"Bro, the matches aren't here," he said, finally giving up.

"What do you mean 'aren't here'? Maybe they're in the car, check there," Damon proposed.

After ten minutes checking the car, Enzo looked up again. "Not there either."

Damon looked at his brother. "Stefan, did you bring the matches?"

"Weren't they on your list?"

"No, they weren't. I specifically told you, and I recall saying "Stefan, get the matches."

"I thought you said, 'bury the hatchet.'"

"Now why would I – okay, fine. Anyone have a lighter?" Damon asked sighing, looking around the group.

Silence.

"None of you smoke? Geez, the one time I want you to be unhealthy…"

"Hey, there's a shop not far out, maybe some of us could go and buy some matches or whatever while the others finish the fire?" Kai suggested.

"I'll go. I could use the drive," Kol answered.

"Great! Sounds like a plan," Damon exclaimed. "Kai, you go with him."

"Got it – wait, what?" Kai stammered.

"Yeah, for once we agree. Why him?" Kol asked.

"Yeah, why me?"

"We have to finish this fire. Besides, you're the only one who knows where this shop is. I have no idea which shop you're talking about."

"Yep, no clue," said Enzo.

"I'm new here, I definitely have no idea where it is," finished Klaus.

"Stefan knows where it is."

"I have to, uhh, check the hooks."

"Isn't that just… perfect," mumbled Kai. "Fine, come on. The sooner we'll get there the sooner we'll come back." _Me and my big mouth,_ he thought.

They made their way to Kol's car, a BMW 6 series convertible.

"Who in their right mind comes to a camping site with a BMW convertible?" Kai asked.

"Just shut up and get in," Kol grunted, "Unless you want to walk it."

Before getting in the car, Kai mouthed an _I hate you_ towards Damon, who simply waved back.

"I wonder who kills who first," Damon pondered.

* * *

"Alright, let's get this over with," Kol said, starting the car. "I'll handle the driving, you handle the map."

"No shit, Sherlock," Kai mumbled, making himself comfortable.

"Let's get through this with as little talk as possible, deal? I already have a headache as it is."

"Fine by me."

"Fine."

"Fine."

* * *

"This doesn't look right."

"No, it's fine, we just take a left and – "

" – there is no left."

"What do you mean there's no left? Of course there's a left."

"Follow my hand, okay?" Kol stammered, stopping the car and switching off the ignition. "On my left, trees. On my right, more trees. I can either go forward, or back," he continued, waving his hands around like a flight attendant.

"Huh."

They had been driving for about an hour and a half, and somehow ended up on a narrow road that seemed abandoned. Kai knew that something was wrong, but he didn't want to give Kol the satisfaction, so he had tried to find a way back without him noticing.

"You got us lost." Kol said simply, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel with impatience.

"No I did not get us lost," Kai replied, turning the map all ways possible. "I simply took a short cut and –"

" – You got us lost."

"Well, whose car doesn't have a GPS, anyway?!" Kai protested. "We would have been there ages ago."

Deciding to ignore him, Kol got out of the car, surveying the scene. They were on a dirt road, surrounded by aisles and aisles of trees. The sun was starting to set in the distance, clothing the sky in a fiery red orb of light.

"What are you looking for exactly?" Kai asked, lifting his hands in exasperation. "You don't know anywhere around here!"

"I'm not talking to you," the other replied walking around. He fumbled through his pockets to get out his mobile phone, which he lifted up. "Great, no signal. Do you have a signal?"

"I thought you weren't talking to me."

"Kai!"

"Okay!" He checked his own phone, eventually mumbling, "Nope."

"Great, that's just great. I'm stuck, in the middle of nowhere, with this guy."

"Tell me how you really feel."

"Oh I would, but I wasn't born with enough middle fingers to let you know how I feel about you."

"Oh my God you're so funny! Not."

* * *

"You think they found the store by now?" Stefan asked, warming himself up in his sweater. "It's getting cold."

"Hopefully," replied Damon. "Think anyone's dead yet?"

"My bet's on Kol," said Klaus, poking randomly at the sticks in the firepit.

"Your bet's on your brother being dead?" asked Damon.

He got his reply by having sticks raining down on him as if thrown by Hulk.

* * *

As they were bantering, Kol and Kai didn't notice the large storm cloud that had been slowly gathering on top of them in the last half hour, along with the quiet rumbling that was gradually getting louder and louder.

Kol went back to the car, trying to think. The storm cloud had brought an eerie darkness with it, and the wind was starting to pick up. They didn't think anything of the gradual darkness, simply thinking it was from the trees, casting shadows.

"What was that?" Kai asked, startled. He looked up, and saw the grey clouds overhead. "Shit."

"What was what?"

In perfectly comedic timing, Thor let his presence be known as a lightning strike lit the sky, quickly followed with a loud crash of thunder. In a matter of seconds, the gates of wrath had opened.

"Great, just great. What else could go wrong?" Kai whined, already soaking wet.

"Get back in the car, I'll get the roof up." Kol quickly rammed the key into the ignition, turning it, and turning it… and turning it, in return getting nothing but the sound of a coughing engine. He glared at Kai, willing swords to come out of his eyes and stab the person sitting next to him.

"You just had to say that, didn't you."

"It was working a few minutes ago! What the hell did you do to it?!" Kai shrieked, looking up at the sky in exasperation.

"Me?! How the hell should I know what happened to it?!" Kol protested, still trying to get the engine to start.

"It's your car!"

"Oh Lord, kill me now." The Lord answered by throwing another lightning bolt their way. He was having a field day with this.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Mystic Falls, the girls and I had decided to take advantage of a boy-free weekend by having a sleepover. We all met at Rebekah's house at around 5, where she had given us a tour of the place, and we were now trying to decide on what movie to watch. Elijah was there, he had arrived from his meeting but was still as busy as ever. If he wasn't in his office, he was busy talking on the telephone. We finally got to see him for a full five minutes when he came out of the office to take a cup of coffee.

"Busy day, Elijah?" Rebekah asked, making herself comfortable on the sofa.

"To say the least. You girls okay?" he asked back, taking a sip of coffee, and grimacing as he realised it was still too hot.

"We're good, thanks. We're not bothering you, are we? We could move to my house if you'd like," I suggested, stopping from the DVD sorting to look at him.

"Are you kidding me? It hasn't been this quiet since Klaus was born. Besides, I'll be off soon. I have to catch a flight in a few hours. Enjoy the night, ladies," he smiled, lifting his cup as a goodbye before going back to his office.

After what seemed like hours, we finally settled of _Love, Rosie_ , Caroline's favourite. It was in Rebekah and my top five as well, so we were fine with it. We all settled on the sofa, finding a good position, and started the film, surrounded by nachos, popcorn and crisps.

Halfway through, we paused the film as Elijah had to leave. We waved goodbye and wished him luck on his trip, with Rebekah giving him a peck on the cheek. As she was up, she decided to use the bathroom, leaving me and Caroline alone in the living room.

I was randomly reading the back of the DVD box when Caroline suddenly blurted out, "So, Maya, heard you're getting closer to Kol," resulting in me almost choking in my own spit.

"What? Who?" I mumbled, trying to breathe.

"Don't sound so clueless," she said, throwing a cushion at me. "Come on, spill."

"Uhh, there's nothing to spill," I replied, turning my glance towards the hall to see if Rebekah was coming back.

"Yeah right."

"No, I'm serious. I mean, sure, he was at the café a couple of times during my lunch break and he caught the rat I had running around my house, but that's it. I don't know."

"Maya, you better know soon. If you don't take him, I will."

"I thought you had your eyes set on Klaus."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah, and I'm the queen. I see you looking at him all googly eyed every time he walks by."

"What is it with you guys and my brothers?" Rebekah exclaimed, reappearing from the hall.

"Nothing," Caroline answered quickly. "Okay fine, if you say there's nothing going on with Kol, which I don't believe, what about Kai?"

"What about Kai?" I stammered, filling my mouth with popcorn.

"You're always together, don't tell me there's nothing there," she reasoned.

"Yeah," agreed Rebekah.

"What? Kai?" I half-laughed. "I mean, sure, he's sweet, but I don't know."

"Girl, do you know anything?"

"What is it with all the questions? Can we get back to the film, please?"

Two hours later, the film was over and now we couldn't decide on what to do next, until Rebekah decided she wanted a night out on the town.

"I mean, I haven't seen what the nightlife has to offer here, and what better way than to explore it with my girls?"

"Well there's not much to see except a bar downtown, but sure, why not?" Caroline said.

"I'm in," I added.

* * *

Back at the camping site, Damon, Stefan, Enzo and Klaus had retreated to the tents because of the rain, huddled in their sweaters and sleeping bags. To pass the time, they had decided on a drinking game, using Enzo's pack of cards to decide when to drink. Damon had revealed an Ace from the pack again, meaning that he had to take four shots. Klaus kept checking outside, worried that his brother hadn't shown up yet, or at least sent a text message.

"Klaus, I'm sure they're fine. Come on man, it's your turn," Enzo said, handing him the bourbon.

"Well they better turn up soon," Damon slurred, taking his fourth shot, shuddering. "At this rate there'll be no booze for them to drink."

* * *

 ** _Chapters 8 and 9 will very easily go together, as you can see with the three situations that have a bit of a to-be-continued mood. What do you think of Kai and Kol's banter? I love it :D Let me know!_**


	9. Chp 9: Karaoke!

_**I know it's been so very very long guys, and I apologize! I was sick and I realised I had to start preparing for the next scholastic year and my muse was MIA and... I'm rambling. Sorry. Anyway, here's Chapter 9. Hope you like!**_

* * *

"Where are you going?"

"To find a barn, something. I don't plan on being struck by lightning anytime soon," Kol answered, walking around the trees. The dirt road they were on seemed to end to nothing a few metres ahead, so they had no choice but to go back or go through the trees. He had no idea where he was, but there was no way he was going to stand there like a sitting duck, with Kai, no less. It was still pouring, and the sky overhead was showing no signs of letting up.

"Don't you know that you're supposed to stay put when you're lost? The further you are, the harder it will be for them to find you," said Kai, shuddering in his wet clothes.

"You already had us on the wrong track in the first place, so they won't be looking for us here, will they?"

"But what about the car?"

"It will still be here when we get back," Kol muttered, getting impatient. "Look, do what you want, I'm not stopping you. You want to stay here with the car in the pouring rain, stay here with the car. See if I care. I'm going to try and find shelter." With that, he turned around, treading carefully as the rain was making it hard to walk.

Kai looked at the car, and back at Kol. He knew that their best bet was to stay put, but Kol wouldn't have it. Besides, he was heading for the trees, which would make it even harder for the others to find them. However, despite his better judgement, he knew he didn't have a choice. He couldn't leave him alone. Reluctantly, he called after Kol.

"Wait up!"

* * *

Half an hour had passed and still no luck. What little daylight was left, was now hidden behind the monstrous storm clouds. The trees cast dark shadows, creating images of holes and rocks that weren't really there. While the weather wasn't thunderous anymore, it was still raining heavily, turning the earth beneath them into a mushy, muddy paste. The boys hadn't really spoken a word since they left the car, preferring instead to focus on where they were walking, which was proving harder by the minute. Every now and then, Kol would take out his mobile phone to check if he had a signal, and by the looks of it, he had none.

Before he followed Kol, Kai had grabbed a stone which he now kept with him, and every so often he would mark a number of trees so they could find their way back. He didn't know if it would work, but he had to try. As he was marking his next bundle of trees, hands crossed, Kol waited, resting his back against a tree, sheltering himself from the rain as best he could. A few minutes later, they were back on their feet, pushing branches away from their faces.

All the while, all they could hear was the loud pitter patter of raindrops, and the crunching of dead leaves under their shoes. They still hadn't said a word to one another, which was perfectly fine with Kai. So he wasn't expecting to hear what he thought he heard when Kol decided to speak.

"I'm going to ask her out soon."

"What?" he asked, stopping in his tracks. Kol realised that the footsteps behind him had stopped, so he turned to face him. "Could you repeat that? I'm not sure I heard you correctly over Thor's little storm dance."

"No, you heard correctly," Kol answered, bending down to tie his shoelace, acting cool. "I'm asking her out. Soon."

"Pfft, no you aren't," Kai replied, walking in front of Kol, eyes glued to the ground, making sure he doesn't slip.

It was Kol's turn to stop in his tracks. "Why not?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Cause you would have done it by now," Kai answered, matter-of-factly. When he didn't get a reply, he turned back, looking Kol straight in the eye. "I've seen you around, Kol. You look at girls like they're your prey. You don't plan asking someone out. You see someone, and you attack. Head on."

Kol met Kai's gaze, clearly unfazed. The tension between them was so thick, it could be cut with a knife. "Don't act like you know me, Kai. They're not prey, not Maya."

"Yeah, not Maya. I'm not letting you go anywhere near her, you hear me? Don't think that little British accent of yours is going to fool her." Their faces were mere centimetres apart, neither one fazed by the other, neither one backing down.

Kol laughed at that comment, looking at the sky for a second before looking back at Kai. "A little overprotective, are we?"

"No," came the reply, as Kai inched just a little bit closer. "Just being a good friend."

"Listen buddy, I don't need your permission, got that? If I want to ask her out, I'll ask her out, and you sure as hell aren't going to stand in my way."

"Try me." Not even a blink from those chocolate brown eyes, despite the rain.

Kol, however, had clearly had enough. "Whatever," he said finally. "I've had enough of your voice." With that, he started to make his way forward again, not really paying attention to where he was walking.

Kai decided to wait a few seconds before walking behind him, wanting a few metres of distance between them. He was extremely tempted to just let him wander off alone in the wilderness, and simply follow the marked trees back, but he knew better. Klaus would have his head if he came back without his brother.

There was no way he was letting him near Maya. Over his dead body. Was he being overprotective? No, that was his job as a friend. But, wouldn't that job go to her brother? Wasn't his job supposed to be to support her with whatever it was she wanted? But what if he didn't like what she wanted?

As all these thoughts were running through his head, he noticed that there was something missing. The sound of another pair of feet crunching the leaves. He looked up, and realised that Kol wasn't in front of him. Did he wait too long? No, he was there a moment ago, he could hear him. So where did he go?

"Kol?" he called out, looking around. At first, nothing but rain. He tried calling again, and this time, heard what sounded like a moan from, below him? Watching his step, he carefully searched his surroundings, and a few feet in front of him, saw the cause of the problem. Because of the rain, the earth had given way. Kol didn't see where he was walking, and had fallen below, at least a few feet.

"What are you doing down there?" Kai said, holding on to a tree so as not to fall over.

Kol was sitting in an awkward position, desperately holding his ankle. He looked up, not really seeing anything with the rain.

"Oh you know, just chilling. What does it look like I'm doing? I slipped."

 _Nice job, dumbass,_ Kai thought. "Can you climb back up? It doesn't look that high."

"Don't you think I would have done that? It's too slippery. Besides, I can't."

"Are you hurt?"

"It's my ankle," he grimaced. "I think I sprained it… it feels swollen."

"Can you walk on it?"

He tried to get up but just as quickly thought against it, wincing in pain. "Aah, no, hurts too much."

As he stood up there, Kai tried to collect his thoughts. Should he call for help? There was no way Kol was going to walk in this rain, even if he helped him. But he couldn't just leave him there.

"Hey, you gonna help me up or you leaving me here to rot?" Kol yelled up.

"Tempting."

"Don't just stand there, do something!"

"Don't make me leave you there." That finally shut him up.

"Okay, hold on," he finally said. "I think I can climb down from here." He carefully crept closer to the edge, grabbing on to the largest piece of rock he could find, and cautiously climbed down next to Kol. He was right; it wasn't that far down. He could easily climb back up on a normal, dry day. Today, it would prove a bit more difficult.

"Whoa, wait, what are you doing?" Kol asked as he saw Kai climbing down towards him.

"Uhh, helping you?"

"Helping me? By coming down next to me? How exactly are we both going to climb up now, genius?"

"Hey! Be grateful I didn't leave you," Kai yelled back. "I couldn't exactly leave you here all alone and you couldn't climb up anyway. Besides, this little landslide you made actually gives us a little shelter from the rain."

"Well look at you, seeing the bright side of things… thanks, I guess."

"What? Now I'm really hearing things. Did you just thank me?" Kai looked at his injured nemesis, acting surprised.

"Don't push it."

"Fine," he replied, carefully checking Kol's ankle. "Some camping trip, huh?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the actual camp, the guys had quickly removed the tents and retreated to the car when all hell broke loose in the heavens. It had been well over two hours since Kol and Kai had left. There was still no sign of them and they were starting to get worried. Klaus, for one, was jumping in his seat.

"Guys, I'm sure this store isn't that far out, they should've been here by now. Why haven't they sent a message yet?" he asked.

"It's probably the storm blocking out the signal," Enzo thought, "but you're right. They should be here."

"I'm sure they're fine, but we should probably go find them, just in case," Stefan proposed. "Damon, what do you think? It is your camping trip."

"Yeah, the storm ruined the camping trip anyway, might as well go get them. Don't really need those matches anymore," his brother slurred, still under the bourbon effect. "We'll just go back and hit the bar after we get them. I'll drive."

"Like hell you are," Enzo replied. "You drank that bottle all by yourself. Move over, I'm driving."

* * *

"Enzo, pull over, I see something." Stefan nudged him in the back, pointing at something in the distance. As they edged closer, they could see the vision through the windshield wipers more clearly. There, abandoned at the side of the road, was Kol's car, seats drenched in water.

"Where the hell are they?" Enzo asked as they got out of the car, now truly worried that something had happened to them.

"Kol!" Klaus yelled out, desperate to find his brother.

"Hold on," Stefan muttered, looking at the muddy ground. "These tracks look fresh. I think they made their way through the trees."

"How the hell are we going to find them in there?" Klaus shouted in exasperation.

"Hey, we'll find them," Stefan reassured him, showing his reassurance by grabbing his shoulders, looking him straight in the eye. Noticing something in the trees, he let go of Klaus and walked towards it. "Do these trees look deliberately marked to you?" he asked after inspecting.

Enzo walked closer to him, examining the trees. "That has to be Kai," he said. When all he got was a confused look as a reply, he continued. "Maya always said that Kai practically lived outdoors when he was young. Probably learned a thing or two."

"Thank you Kai, you have made our job easier…ish," Stefan said, clapping his hands together. "Okay, two of us should look for them while the other two stay here, in case they come back," he continued, looking at the others.

"I'm going," Klaus said.

"I thought as much," Stefan replied. "Damon, you stay here. You're in no state to wander around in the woods. Enzo, you want to look for them or do you want to stay here?"

"You go. Seeing as you found those tracks, you probably have a better chance of finding them than I do. I have a better chance of walking it to the moon. Go find his brother. I'll look after yours."

* * *

"Hey, Kol, wake up."

Kai nudged Kol, who had dozed off next to him. How he managed in that rain, he had no clue. But it did give him some time to enjoy the peace and quiet… as quiet as it can be when it's pouring rain, at least.

"What? What is it?" the other guy replied, dazed, rubbing his eyes and trying to get a reading on where he was.

"It stopped raining. Thank you for leaving me all alone, by the way, so peaceful. How's your ankle?"

"It's… what did you do?" Kol stopped abruptly, looking at his foot, which was now raised on a wall of rocks, and cocooned in some sort of material.

"I made an impromptu splint. The only thing I had was my clothes, so I had to make do," he replied, unzipping his jacket to reveal his t-shirt underneath, concluding that Kol's ankle was wrapped in Kai's sweater. "Man, you sleep like a log. I could have robbed you and you wouldn't have noticed."

"You didn't have to do that." Kol carefully lowered his leg to the ground, massaging it.

"Hey, I may not like you, but I don't want you to lose a leg either. Tempting, but – " He stopped mid-sentence when Kol suddenly grabbed his wrist hard, looking up.

"Ow! What was that for you whiny – "

"Sod it, will you? I hear something."

Keeping quiet, both boys looked up, craning their ears upwards to try to listen. Sure enough, they could hear what sounded like crunching. They also heard muttering, but they couldn't be sure what was being said.

"There's definitely someone up there," Kai whispered, crouching down.

"What the hell are you crouching down for? Who do you think it is, Jack the Ripper? Look up, they might help us," Kol snapped, pushing Kai forward.

"If it _is_ a ripper, I'll give him you as a gift," he mumbled, carefully trying to climb back up.

Holding on awkwardly, only managing to climb halfway, he called out, hoping it was someone friendly. He loved the outdoors, but he didn't like the idea of being out there alone at night. Kol didn't count; he was injured.

"Kai?" came the reply. The crunching became louder, hurried. Kai looked down towards Kol, who was craning his neck, trying to understand what was going on.

"I think it's them!" he called down happily. "Guys?" As he spoke the word, two figures, Stefan and Klaus, appeared from behind the trees, and as they saw him, came running towards him immediately and helped him up.

"Thank God! What happened?" Stefan cried, pulling him up.

"Man am I glad to see you," Kai wheezed, out of breath. "I thought I was going to have to spend the whole night down there, with that guy. Not pretty."

"Where's Kol?" Klaus asked, desperate to see his brother.

"Down here, bro," Kol called out, waving at his brother.

"He fell and twisted his ankle," Kai explained. "He couldn't climb up."

Grabbing a rope they had brought with them, Klaus climbed down next to him and tied the rope around him. Stefan and Kai then both started pulling, helping Kol up, eventually helping Klaus as he started to climb up himself.

"You have been a city boy your whole life, little brother. And you always will be. You and Mother Nature are just not meant for each other," Klaus grinned, helping his brother walk.

"I know who I'm meant to be with," he whispered, loud enough so only Kai, who was walking beside him, could hear.

"Don't make me push you back down." Kai simply glared at him, letting his flaring eyes express what he wanted to say to Kol.

* * *

After Rebekah had decided that she wanted a night out on the town, we got ready and headed to the one bar Caroline and I loved so much, Lotus. Rebekah, being Rebekah, donned her favourite pair of black heels, which she paired with black leather leggings and a white, sleeveless frilly top. Caroline kept it more casual, opting for a delicate yellow dress and denim jacket, and completed the look with a pair of wedges. I decided to wear my distressed boyfriend jeans, plain white top and a wine blazer, with brogues on my feet. You know how I feel about heels. Don't judge me.

We hit the bar and took a couple of drinks. It was all going well until things started to get fuzzy and…

" _SUGAR!_

 _Yes please_

 _Won't you come and put it down on meeeee"_

Somehow, Caroline and Rebekah were karaok-ing it, and I had become their backup singer/ dancer. Might I add, I suck at singing. And dancing. Suck. Big time. But oh well. My brain was mushed.

During our uh-ma-zing performance, we didn't notice that the door had opened, letting in a group of guys. I wasn't really seeing straight, so I couldn't be sure, but they looked familiar. Still, I continued 'singing'.

"Okay, so how about a quick round of drinks for the birthday boy and – " Enzo had come in, along with the rest of the gang, and they had apparently noticed the performers.

"What is that God awful sound?" Damon winced, covering his ears.

"Uhh…" Kai simply pointed at the stage, flabbergasted.

"Well well. My night just got better," Kol smirked, leaning against a bar stool. His comment resulted in yet another glare from Kai.

"Oh don't mind me. Just enjoying the view," he replied in response to the glare.

"Is that my sister?" Klaus exclaimed.

"And my sister?" added Enzo.

"That explains the torture. Someone get her down from there? Please? I don't want to die on my birthday," whined Damon.

"Oh God, she's drunk dancing." Enzo brought his palm to his forehead, clearly needing the massage.

"I though she couldn't dance?" Stefan whispered, leaning in.

"She can't. This makes it worse."

"ENZO!" I stopped halfway when I finally noticed who had entered. "Hey look, it's my brother!" That resulted in a squeak from Rebekah, who had noticed her brothers as well. Holding on to her, we clumsily got down from the stage, almost landing smack on our faces, leaving Caroline to sing by herself. She was the best singer out of all of us, anyway.

"Oh boy. Hi, Maya," he said, half-laughing, half-pitying me. Poor Enzo.

"You're the best brother ever, Lorenzo! Oh, hi Damon! Happy Birthday Damon!" I squealed, hugging them both. Or trying to.

"Lorenzo?" Kai asked, obviously amused.

"We do not speak of it," he replied, hugging me back.

"MALACHAI! I love you Malachai! You're my best friend ever Malachai!"

"Malachai?" Enzo couldn't hold in his laughter, as did the others after my declaration of love for friend-zones and full names.

Kai bit his bottom lip in smite, narrowing his eyes at me, probably visualising every possible way to kill me. "Touche'."

"Maya, how many drinks have you taken?" my brother asked, trying to hold me steady.

"Oh I don't know! One, two, eight?" I laughed.

"Eight?! You never take eight! I think that's enough Maya…"

"She didn't take eight, it was about five. She just lost count." Rebekah was clearly in better shape than I was.

"Hey, what happened?" She came slightly back to her senses when she saw her brother, who was sitting down and had crutches next to him.

"Oh, I just slipped. No biggie, it's already better, see?" Kol demonstrated by standing up and walking, albeit with a slight limp.

"Easy there, Kol," Klaus cautioned, gently holding him from his back. "We took him to the clinic, but he's fine. Had a run in with Mother Nature. It was raining bucket-loads so we decided to come back home. Wasn't exactly the ideal weather for a camping trip."

"Hey, Maya, don't you think you've had enough for one night?" Enzo asked, still holding me steady. The adrenaline rush had suddenly left my body, leaving me dazed and confused, half-asleep. I answered by mumbling something in gibberish.

"Hey, Damon, bro I'm sorry but I really should take her home – " he started, but Kai cut him off.

"No, you stay, I'll take care of her," he said.

"You sure?" Enzo asked, looking down at me. "I could take her, don't worry."

"No it's fine. Damon is your best friend, you should celebrate with him. Besides, it's not the first time I've dealt with drunk Maya."

"That's true. Okay, take care of her. I'll be home soon," Enzo finally replied, handing me over to Kai like some sort of puppet. Which I practically was.

"Okay, muppet, let's get going." I was suddenly tossed in the air, and I finally realised that I was riding piggy-back. Good thing, my legs were about to give way. I just draped myself over him like a cloak and let him take me.

"Hey, I could watch over her at home if you want. I mean, I live next door." Kol walked over to Enzo, keeping his voice low.

"Look, no offense dude, but if there's one person I would trust with my little sister, it's Kai." And with that, he walked off towards his best friend, who was waiting at the bar.

I had no idea what was happening, but I could practically feel the swords coming out of Kol's eyes, stabbing Kai straight in his back.

* * *

I was now in the comfort of my bed, wearing my favourite Disney pyjamas, which were quite possibly worn back to front. Kai was sitting next to me, listening to my every word as I described in detail the events that had occurred during our night out.

"And then somehow, there I was, belting it out with Adam Levine like I was the next The Voice star," I yawned. Sleep was getting the best of me, so I rolled over to my side, trying to get into a better position.

"Yeah, right. Like that'll ever happen," he laughed. I responded by punching his arm. That was the intention, at least. My hand-eye co-ordination still left a lot to be desired.

"You know you can't sing for your life, right?" he grinned. He grabbed the blanket that had fallen to the floor as I had rolled over, gently covering me with it.

"But you looked darn cute doing it," he added softly. I fidgeted slightly, my breath becoming steadier.

"Just don't ever do that again, okay? My ears can't take it," he smiled. I felt his fingers gently flow through my hair, their soft touch sending me to a daze as I drifted further off into Neverland. The mattress suddenly felt lighter, and I realised he had got up to leave.

"Kai?" I mumbled, eyes closed.

"Mmm?"

"Stay with me."

Smiling, he made his way back to the bed, lying down next to me. I edged closer, resting my head against his chest, feeling it rise and fall with his steady breathing. Slowly, our breathing became balanced, both of us drifting off into our own little fantasies.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9! Hope you liked it :) Let me know!**_


	10. Chp 10: The Hangover

_**Chapter 10 is here! I feel like I've reached some sort of milestone... yay! Hope you like this chapter :)**_

* * *

Ever felt like you had an elephant marching band in your head, a scale 5 tornado in your stomach and a million solar flares in your eyes?

Me neither.

Until today.

Cautious of making any sudden movements, I slowly opened my eyes – and instantly regretted it.

"Noooo… who turned on the sun? It burns…" Face still smushed in the pillow, I aimlessly tried to draw the curtains back, but quickly gave up, letting my arm fall limp next to me.

"Good morning, sunshine."

Raising my head slightly, through the curtain that was my hair I could see that Kai was leaning against my dresser, helping himself to some toast with jam, or should I say, jam with toast. He seemed chipper… unlike myself.

"Do not say that word. That or anything remotely related to the sun. It's evil." Of course, he couldn't help himself.

"Hey, it just dawned on me. Hell is hot. The sun is hot. Hell is evil. So the sun must be evil."

"Kai…"

"Geddit? Sun… hot… dawned… I kill me."

"Seriously…"

"You're such a _hot_ mess. I'm just trying to _brighten_ your day, is all," he grinned, taking another bite from his toast. He was having a field day with this.

And apparently, my glare wasn't enough for the message to get through, cause he pressed on – "Hey, what did the ice say to global warming?"

Silence.

Don't look at me, I wasn't going to add fuel to the flame. _Crap._ Even I was doing it.

"You crack me up, bro!"

"Why do I even bother?" I mumbled, smothering my face with my other pillow.

"By the way, you're out of jam," he added, swallowing his last bite and placing the plate on the dresser.

Removing the pillow, I just stared at the plate he had just placed. "Clearly. I'm surprised jam hasn't started to come out of your pores."

"Who says it hasn't?"

I closed my eyes in protest, shuddering at the thought. "Gross."

Wiping away any breadcrumbs left on his hands, he made his way next to me, now in full best-friend-doctor mode.

"Okay, seriously. How are you? You really do look like a hot mess."

"Uh, thanks?" I half-questioned. Trying to get myself out of bed was proving difficult, especially when it felt like something was suffocating me. I looked down, and saw the culprit.

"You didn't..." I started.

"No, that was all you," he continued, referring to my pyjamas, which I had somehow worn back to front. "I told you about it, but you insisted that you were a rebel and no one could tell you otherwise."

"Wow. How badass of me."

"Oh yeah."

Trying to recall the previous night was also proving difficult. All I could remember was a table, a piggy back ride and… Adam Levine? I massaged my head, willing it to remember. "I don't remember much of last night," I finally said, giving up.

"That's probably for the best," Kai mumbled. Oh boy. What the hell did I do, then?

He opened his mouth again. " _Sugar, yes please…"_

I was suddenly hit by a nauseous flashback of a lot of margaritas, a drunken dance and oh, that explains Adam Levine.

"Oh God, that I do remember," I exclaimed, sending Kai into a laughing frenzy.

Hearing a gentle knock, I turned my head to see Enzo entering my room, holding a glass of water and, was that aspirin? Oh, God bless you, brother.

"So, how's our next 'The Voice' star?" he grinned.

"Ha ha, very funny," I muttered, gratefully taking the aspirin from his hand. Relishing in the feeling of cool water going down my throat, I looked back up at him. "What are you doing today?" I managed.

"I uh… I was going to spend the day with Damon, but…" He raised his eyebrows towards the balcony, apparently insinuating that our answer would be there.

"Stefan! Close the curtains! You crazy?!" Ah.

By the looks of it, Damon was also feeling the effects of having had a long night. From what I could see without the morning sun blinding me, I could just make out Damon's outline hidden in his enormous bed, desperately hiding from the sun like some sort of vampire, almost as if he was expecting it to eat him alive. Stefan, on the other, looked as fresh as a daisy, wearing a pair of jeans and white sleeveless vest, hair looking in order. I swear, that guy must wake up at about three in the morning to make sure that his hair is deemed worthy to be seen by the human eye at a normal hour.

Although amusing, Damon's shouting felt like a million sharp knives being shoved into my very sensitive head. "Damon, stop yelling!" I yelled back. Big mistake. "Eurgh, my head hurts."

"Shaddup!"

Drawing back the curtains even further, much to my dismay, Enzo made his way towards the balcony, taking in the fresh air and greeting the sober younger brother, who was helping himself to a cup of coffee.

"Hey Stefan," he said to his neighbour. "What do you say we ditch these two idiots and we three do something interesting for a change?"

"I'm in, screw hangover duty," Stefan answered, taking a sip. "Kai?"

"Sure. My mood-brightening talents aren't appreciated here anyway."

"Oh no. What a bruise to my ego," I replied sarcastically, receiving a free hair-ruffling as a result. Because obviously, that's what you do when someone has a massive headache. Sigh.

"You'll pay for that… Lorenzo!" Damon whined.

"I'll live. Take care of him," my brother grinned, waving goodbye to his friend.

"Need anything from downstairs?" he asked me, making his way to the door.

"A new brain."

"Hmm. I'll check the freezer," he winked before walking out.

Finally having me all to himself, Kai turned his attention towards me. "So, what do you want to do today?" he asked, playfully slapping my thigh which, although playful, hurt.

"Curl up and die," I moaned, shoving my head back in the pillow again and massaging my sore thigh. Like my head wasn't enough!

He knotted his eyebrows together, almost pouting. "I forgot drunk Maya leads to melodramatic Maya."

I simply grunted, refusing to move. I had had my fair share of drunken nights before, but this was epic. What was so special about those margaritas anyway? I hadn't taken anything out of the ordinary. But nope, my body had other plans.

"Do you know I was lost in the woods yesterday? Yet here I am, chipper as ever."

That, I wasn't expecting. "What?!" I turned around quickly to face him, resulting in a wave of nausea and a kaleidoscope of colours to move in super speed in front of my eyes. "Nope, bad move," I moaned, lowering my head again painfully slowly.

While handing me the water, Kai proceeded to fill me in with the details about _his_ weekend, which apparently involved a lot of Kol, trees, and a lack of matches.

"Is Kol okay?" I asked when he arrived to the part with Kol's sprained ankle.

"Sure, ask for Kol. It's not like I had to endure his whining for three effin hours, in the rain!"

"Well I'm not asking about you. You're in front of me, you're alive and well, you're your good old cheerful self, I know you're fine. Besides, it couldn't have been that bad, could it?"

"I dreamt of his British accent last night. It was horrible."

"Okay, I'm sorry you had to endure all that torture in one night."

"I don't know what you see in him anyway. He's just… eurgh, I don't like him, or his snobby British accent."

"Heard you the first time. And I don't see anything in him."

"Suuure… so you don't imagine him serenading you in that British accent of his, all dressed up in suit and tie?"

"Stop it with the British accent already!"

Seriously, I don't know what was up with everyone. I mean, sure I thought Kol was cute, but that's it. Why did everyone have to keep bringing him up? It's almost as if they _wanted_ me to hook up with him. If they wanted me to stay away from him, they were doing a damn bad job at it.

After much hassle and stress, I finally managed to get out of bed, and while still holding my ever pounding head, started to make my way towards the bathroom, mentally kissing the feet of whoever it was that had invented the shower as I let the water wash through me.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?"

"So ready," I answered, putting the DVD in.

After the refreshing shower, a brainstorming session led us to our activity for the rest of the day: a Harry Potter marathon. When we were still getting to know each other three years ago, we accidently found out that we were both die hard Harry Potter fans, and actually, one could say that the way our conversation had gone truly cemented our friendship:

"Ron never should have got the girl," my 'friend' (I knew better) Megan had said one afternoon after class. "He's whiny, can't stand to be in Harry's shadow, and he's ginger. Gross. What Hermione ever saw in him, I shall never know."

Of course, with Ron being one of my favourite characters, you can imagine the dramatic gasp that came out of my mouth.

"HEY!"

That wasn't me.

Before I could open my mouth to protest, I heard Kai coming up from behind me, having found me after his lecture.

"You do NOT, insult the Weasleys in front of me. The fact that Ron is constantly in Harry's shadow is the very reason WHY he deserves the girl. He never gave up on Harry, was always there for his friends and NEVER, has there been anyone more loyal than that guy. Not only was he in Harry's shadow, he was in his brothers, who all seemed to excel in something before him. But he was the ONE guy in his family who got himself on a Chocolate Frog card. So yeah, I think after all that, he deserves the girl. BOOYA!"

Needless to say, she was flabbergasted. And I think I might have fallen in love with him just a bit after that.

Anyway, we were now on the sofa which we had opened up to make it a bed. My hangover had led to a craving of popcorn and Ben and Jerry's, which Kai had very generously offered to buy from the store. I really wish I could say he was doing it for me, but really, the guy would do anything if it meant watching a Harry Potter movie. Now I was a fan, but whoa.

Usually, I hated watching movies with other people, because that normally meant talking, but with Kai, it was a different story. Since we both knew Harry Potter inside out, our marathons involved countless discussions on which house was the best, which subject we would like to learn and which characters we would date.

"Neville, my man! Look at him, he's so cute, all chubby."

"Please, you're not fooling anyone, Maya. He only became your man when he suddenly became a shirtless sex god."

"HELLO, can you blame me? I mean look at him! Well not first year Neville, post-Hogwarts Neville. But I've always had a soft spot for him, he's so unappreciated."

"Sure."

We even dressed up in our house colours. It came as no surprise that I, being a self-proclaimed booknerd, supported Ravenclaw, wearing blue and bronze colours like my life depended on it. Kai, however, couldn't really decide between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, and so was wearing an array of red, yellow and black. Inspired by the Sorting Hat, our discussion today involved trying to sort our friends in the houses.

"Where do you think Caroline would be?" Kai asked, as McGonagall called Hermione to the hat.

"I don't know. She works hard and is loyal, that would put her in Hufflepuff. But she has ambition and resourcefulness like no other…. that's Slytherin. Can't really picture her in Slytherin though."

"I know who _I_ can picture in Slytherin," he mumbled, grabbing a fistful of popcorn.

I whooped his face with the cushion I was holding, the tone in his voice very easily revealing who he was referring to.

"Stop it Kai!" I moaned after he had stopped whining in protest. "Seriously, it's getting old. Why do you keep bringing him up if you want me to have nothing to do with him?"

"Besides, Slytherin doesn't only house bad guys. Snape wouldn't approve of your thinking."

"So you think he's a bad guy?" Kai said, his face lighting up.

"No, Kai! God! Stop messing with my head! Are you sure you're not Ravenclaw? You can be very witty when you want to."

"Huh. I think I'm Divergent."

* * *

A hangover still meant a throbbing headache, so unfortunately the marathon had to be paused halfway through, after Goblet of Fire, with a promise that the marathon would be continued the following weekend. Apart from that, Kai also said that he needed at moment, as he was "in mourning of a fellow housemate." The guy really could take Harry Potter to a whole new level. I was making it my life mission to one day take us both to the Warner Brothers Studio Tour in London, but of course that meant countless hours working at the library. Nevertheless, I would do it someday.

Needing the fresh air, I decided to go for a walk outside after Kai had left. The bright, May sun was still proving to be too much for my eyes though, so I wore the darkest pair of sunglasses I owned, as well as my favourite baseball cap.

After a half hour staring at the lake in the park, I went to get my daily dose of coffee as I was pretty sure the movement of the water was making me feel nauseous again. I made my way towards the café, waiting in line as I unhappily noticed it was rush hour.

"Hiding from someone?"

The voice from behind me startled me so much I could have sworn I saw my life flash before my eyes.

"Jesus, Rebekah, don't do that!" I protested when I saw my neighbour behind me. "Seriously, head spinning. Not good."

"Ah," she exclaimed as it seemed to dawn on her that I wasn't my normal self. "Still under yesterday's effects, I see?"

"How much did I drink last night?" I asked.

"About five, maybe six. I'm not sure. It's not _how much_ you took, per se, it's more how long you took to take them. Girl, you downed them like you were drinking water from a waterfall."

I moved a step forward as the line moved. "That explains it."

Grabbing my order a few minutes later, I started making my way towards the front door when Rebekah suddenly stopped me.

"Hey, why don't you sit down with us? No need to go home."

"Us?" I asked, looking around to see who she was referring to.

"Yeah, I'm here with Kol," she said, pausing slightly after the mention of his name as if waiting for my reaction. "He went around looking for a table while I took the order."

"Oh. Uhh, no it's fine. Enzo's waiting for me," I managed, again turning towards the door.

Rebekah saw right through me though, and looked at me straight in the eyes with those sea blue eyes of hers. "Maya, I know I said be careful, but I didn't mean shut him out completely. You can still talk to him, you know," she whispered, even though there was no way he could hear her.

"I know. It's not that… really, uh, I have to go," I mumbled, hurriedly making my way out.

 _What was that?_ I asked myself. Since when does Kol give me a feeling of uneasiness? I had talked to him countless times before, at that same café… why the sudden need to run out of there? Kai and his comments came to my mind, prompting me to stop walking. The damn guy was poisoning my brain. But why should I care? Why should Kai have a say in who I do or do not like? This was getting ridiculous.

* * *

 _ **And that was Chapter 10... mellow but sweet :) And yes, I totally stole that remembering part from The Flash. xD Keep up the reviews and the follows guys, spread the love! Keep reading :)**_


	11. Chp 11: So Much Begging!

_**Heyy, it's Chapter 11! Enjoy :)**_

* * *

A week after, I was back to my anti-socialising self, married to my laptop, and the only drama allowed in my life was the one that involved Shakespeare. It was a month until finals and I had to step up my a-game. When I wasn't in class or working at the library, I was either hidden behind walls of books at the university's study room, or locked in my room with the curtains drawn so that a particular balcony neighbour wouldn't interrupt me.

It was all going well, I had my mind set, I had blacked out everything except my notes, and Enzo had even volunteered to spend as little time as possible at home, so as not to get in my way. He knew what I was like when I was stressed, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

Today, however, was a different story. My concentration decided that it wanted an off-day, and chose today for its holiday. Try as I might, I just couldn't concentrate, and the more I tried, the more the peeling paint on my wall became interesting. Finally admitting defeat, I opened the curtains to let in a bit of sunshine and fresh air. It was now mid-May, meaning that most days were now sunny and bright, practically begging you to just forget everything and go outside. Just forty more days, and I will be free, I thought.

Playing with my pen, I was aimlessly staring into nothingness, lost in my own thoughts, when something caught my eye. Someone was enjoying the bright, May sun, alright. As it were, Kol had been testing out his pool, and seeing that beautiful turquoise colour made me wish even more that summer would just arrive already. There he was, glistening in the sun, soaking wet as he grabbed a towel lying next to the pool, roughly drying his hair before finally patting himself dry and throwing it around his shoulders. He made his way to the deckchair, where a drink was waiting for him, beckoning him to just relax and soak up the sun.

I was brought back to reality when my mobile phone suddenly vibrated, signalling that I had a text message. Shaking my head back to consciousness, I opened it:

 _ **Hot, isn't he?**_

Knotting my eyebrows in confusion and heart racing, I looked around, almost expecting to find a hidden camera somewhere in my room. Of course, there was none. There was, however, an annoying neighbour in my midst.

I looked out again, and saw Damon, who was sitting down in the balcony, casually resting his legs on the railings. He waved at me, wiggling his fingers, with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Not wanting to yell, I glared at him as I grabbed my phone to text back:

 _ **Don't you have anything better to do?**_

I watched him as he looked at his phone, chuckling to himself. I waited for the reply as I saw him tapping away.

Bleep. _**Stop stalking our neighbours, Maya. That's not neighbourly and, might I say, creepy. O.O**_

I raised my eyebrows at him, wanting nothing more than to wipe that cute-but-oh-so-annoying-at-times smirk off his face. Not wanting to waste more credit, I simply shrugged him off, closing back the curtain, determined to start something.

Unfortunately, all I managed to get through was _"Two households, both alike in dignity"_ before my mind started to wander again. Looking back at the direction where Kol would be, I couldn't help but think about what Caroline had told me earlier. She had said that when she was out with friends last weekend, Kol was there, and he had hit on at least three girls, according to her. Maybe that's why I couldn't concentrate.

Maybe Kai was right. Maybe Kol couldn't be trusted. After what had happened at the café, and what Kai had told me, I had been avoiding him. Why, exactly, I didn't know. My subconscious hadn't cleared that up yet. I liked him; that was pretty obvious. Kai obviously saw something that I didn't… right? Did I like him enough to feel jealous that he was flirting with other girls? Why was I avoiding him? Did it annoy me? Did I want to see how I really feel? What was I so confused about anyway? He could do whatever he wanted, it's not like he was mine…

Being a female is so darn complicated.

My trail of thought was once again interrupted by yet another text message. Before checking to see who it was from, I promptly peeked from my curtain, but Damon wasn't there. Deciding it was safe, I opened the text:

 _ **Knock knock.**_

Kai. Smiling, I texted back.

 _ **Who's there?**_

Bleep. _**Kai.**_

Uhh… ok? I decided to go along with it, just for the sake of it.

 _ **Kai who?**_

Bleep. _**Kai come in?**_

I let out at chuckle at that response. It just had to be Kai.

 _ **When has that ever stopped you?**_

A few seconds later, and Kai was sitting on my bed. I didn't even have to get up, with him having my key and all.

"You're right, that has never stopped me. But I wanted to be a true gentleman and knock before I burst in. You might have been naked."

"How noble of you."

"Not that that would have necessarily been a bad thing…"

"Kai!" I gasped, shocked he would even say such a thing.

"Whaaat, my best friend isn't bad to look at, let me be!" He threw my teddy bear at me in reply.

When I said nothing, he continued. "So, what are we doing?"

" _We_ are doing nothing," I replied, petting my bear. "Finals are in a month, Kai, I need to study. As should you," I added, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, I was," he said. "But I need a break. And I haven't seen you in a while, sue me."

I put the bear back on the bed, standing up. "I know, Kai, but I really need to work. I haven't even done anything today. I can't bloody concentrate," I sighed.

"See? That's a sign you need a break too. Come on, Maya, just a quick coffee and I'll bring you back here. Promise. My treat."

I looked at my notes, contemplating his offer. As I looked back at him, I noticed that he had grabbed my teddy bear, his head cocked to one side, waving the bear's hand at me.

"Please?"

Damn those puppy dog eyes. How could I resist?

He was right, I did need that break. A couple of hours later I was back at my desk, going at it like a cheetah on steroids. By night time, I had ploughed through _Romeo and Juliet_ , and started _Hamlet_. Oh, them tragedies. I could say the same about my love life.

* * *

At the library the next day, I was cataloguing some books, moving the trolley through the aisles, all the while listening to Caroline who was following me around like my shadow, telling me about her week, which was anything but a tragedy. Apparently, that time she saw Kol when she was out, he had been with his brother Klaus. As it were, Klaus had apparently wanted to make a move for ages, but it was Kol who actually had to push him into it. As she described it, while she was talking with her friends at the table, Kol and Klaus were at the bar, observing their every move. He finally sent her a drink and eventually plucked up enough courage to speak to her when she got up to visit the ladies' room.

"And how am I getting to know this now?" I asked, jokingly accusing her of not being a good friend.

"I know, I'm sorry… It's just it happened so fast and you had enough drama already with Kol and Shakespeare and whatever else you're studying…"

"Nevermind, it's fine. Proceed. What happened then?"

"Well I was a little light headed but I know he did say one thing," she said, pausing for dramatic effect, resulting in me bouncing up and down, urging her on.

"I fancy you."

In a burst of laughter, I blew whatever spit I had in my mouth. "Seriously?!"

"I know! It was so… British," she exclaimed, her face lighting up.

"And do _you_ fancy him, Miss Forbes?" I teasingly asked, nudging her.

"Stop it," she laughed. "He's sweet and… mysterious."

"Nothing mysterious about 'I fancy you'…. Sounds pretty straightforward to me," I grinned.

She playfully punched my arm, sucking on her teeth. "He's taking me to an art gallery tomorrow, he wants to show me something."

I grinned at her, poking her stomach. "Caroline has a daaateee!"

"Do you know that he paints? You'd like him… when's the last time you've drawn something?" she asked, deciding to ignore me.

"I know, I haven't had the time," I said, getting back to the books.

"Kol?"

"No," I insisted. "Shakespeare. There is nothing going on between me and Kol, remember? The only relationship I have right now is with old Willie."

"Speaking of…" she mumbled, looking ahead.

"What? Shakespeare?" I asked, looking over my shoulder to see what she was looking at.

"No you donut… Kol," she whispered.

"Kol?! Shit… hide me," I mumbled, frantically trying to find a hiding place… not that she was helping really.

"Maya?"

"Too late," she mouthed, forcing herself not to grin. "Hi, Kol."

"Hi Caroline," he smiled. "Maya, can I talk to you for a sec?"

I looked back at Caroline, pleading for some help, only to realise that she was already gone. Some friend. Pfft.

"Uhh, yeah, sure. What's up?" I asked, trying to act cool. Although how good my acting was, I couldn't tell. Inside, I felt like I was going to throw up, my heart threatening to pound right out of my chest. Why was it so hard for me to talk to people?

"Okay, uhh, I'll just go out and say it… are you okay?"

That question caught me off guard so much I started to slip off the shelves I was leaning against. "Uhh, yes?" _What that an answer or a question? Was I okay? Ugh._ "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. It's just… something's off. I used to talk to you almost every day, either over coffee, over by your house… or mine," he chuckled.

"Oh yeah, it's nothing. Finals are coming up soon so, I'm not really going out much." I managed to smile.

"Right. But still, I feel like I've done something I don't know I did."

Well, someone was being annoyingly perceptive today.

"What? Nooo," I chuffed, leaning against the shelves again. "Why would you say that?" Clearly, I wasn't going to win an Academy Award anytime soon.

"Well for one thing you're not at the cafeteria at the time you normally are anymore."

"Like I said: finals."

"When you're outside getting the mail, I go outside to talk to you and you promptly go back in, shifting through the papers."

"Uhh… I was expecting a very important letter."

"I'm by the pool, you're in your balcony, but you don't call out."

 _Crap. He saw that?_

"I have pretty good eyesight," he smiled, when it was horribly clear that a look of shock had taken over my eyes.

"I didn't want to interrupt your… swimming session," I tried. Where the hell was my brain coming up with these lame excuses? I mentally slapped myself. I deserved it.

"Okay," he said finally, admitting defeat, with a disappointed look on his face. "Since you obviously have a logical answer to all my questions, I'll leave you be. For now. I'll see you Maya." And with that, he was out of the library, making his way to the cafeteria where we usually meet, and making me feel like the biggest dumbass ever.

"What was that about?" Caroline jumped up from behind me out of nowhere, scaring me half to death.

"Wha – I don't know."

"You're avoiding him. Why?"

"Honestly? I don't know." Not buying it, she simply stood in front of me, hands crossed, waiting for the true answer.

"Ugh, yes, I like him."

"No shocker there."

"It's just… wait, what? Never mind. It's just… what you told me. And what Kai's been telling me."

"What has Kai been telling you?"

"That he doesn't trust him. And you saw him with those girls. Do I want to get involved with someone who hits on every girl he sees? Am I just another one of those girls?"

"Look, honey, I know I said that, but honestly? You never know until you try."

"Easy for you to say, Klaus only has eyes for you."

She blushed. "Why is this bothering you so much, anyway? It's not the first time you've been on a date."

"That's exactly why this is bothering me so much," I replied, waiting for her to join the pieces together. She was right; I had been on a number of dates before, and while I wasn't the most sociable of sorts, I had even managed to be in a couple of relationships that had lasted more than two months. So, what happened, you might ask?

I just was another one of those girls, with a sign on my forehead that apparently said "We're done here. On to the next one." I found my first boyfriend at a party with another girl, while he was 'working', and my second boyfriend left without so much as a goodbye note. Five months later, he was on the newspaper. He was engaged.

Now you see why all the anxiety, especially when I meet the opposite sex. Prevention is better than cure.

"Maya," she started, with an apologetic look on her face. "It doesn't mean Kol's like that, you don't know. He was only talking to them."

"Isn't he? You're right, I don't know. But what if I _am_ just another one of those girls? Who's going to pick up the pieces then?"

She smiled. "Me."

* * *

Over the next few days, I ended up playing hide and seek so many times, I lost count. After much hullabaloo from Caroline, I managed to convince her to tell Kol that I wasn't around if he ever showed up at the library looking for me again… which as it turns out, was a lot. The excuses varied from "She's on her break" to "She had to meet her brother" to "She has an appointment" to more ridiculous ones like "She is helping her great-aunt Bertha look for her lost cat". I knew he wasn't buying it, but I couldn't face him. I already had anxiety issues with meeting people as it was, why did things have to become even more complicated?

After today's shift, which involved the excuse "She had jury duty", I made my way to the bank as I needed to deposit my salary cheque, and the ATM wasn't working. Thankfully, the line wasn't long, and fifteen minutes later I was ready to go home.

Until I turned around and found Kol blocking my path, that is. Why me? I wanted to pass through, head low, but it was too late. He had already seen me.

"Maya?"

"Kol?" I asked, trying to act as if nothing was wrong.

"What are you doing here?"

"I – I had to deposit a cheque."

"I thought you had jury duty," he said, obviously suspicious.

"Uhh, yes, I did. I just finished."

"Then why are you wearing your uniform?" I looked down at my clothing. _Damn it._

"Oh. Right. Well, you see –"

"Why are you avoiding me Maya?" Why was he so damn straight to the point every time?

"Look, Kol, I'm tired. I just want to get home, please?" I said, pleading.

"No," he replied unfazed. "Not until you tell me what it is I've been doing wrong."

"Kol… we're causing a scene." I looked around at the people in the bank, who had by now started whispering.

"Then just tell me! Tell me, so that I can make it up to you."

"Kol, just leave me alone, okay?" I said frustrated, quickly grabbing my phone which had started to vibrate from my pocket to see who was calling, angrily switching it off. I didn't have time for this.

"Look, Maya," he started, when he noticed Caroline's name lighting up my screen.

"Wait, is this about last weekend when I was with Klaus? She saw me talking to those girls, didn't she?"

Realising my mistake, I slowly put my mobile back in my pocket, cursing myself for being so stupid.

"Okay, I'm not going to hide it. I had a couple of drinks and I was talking to some people, mostly girls. But that's it. I was talking. Klaus was trying to get Caroline's attention and I got bored. That's not a crime, is it?"

"Kol, it's okay, you don't have to explain –"

"No, listen to me," he interrupted. "Maya, I like you. I think everyone except you knows that. Now I don't know what everyone else has been telling you about me – though I have a pretty good idea – but I want to show you that I'm not like that. Yes, I like girls, but what normally sane male doesn't?"

"Uhh… okay?"

"Ugh, that totally came out wrong. I mean, it doesn't mean that I'm going to pounce on every single girl I see."

"Kol really, it's fine –" I tried to make my way to the front door, but he kept blocking my path.

"Let me prove it to you. I know, it's cliché. But give me a chance to show you that I'm not what they think I am. Please."

"I – I have to go."

I pushed past him, determined to make it through this time, but as I walked past, I felt his hand gripping my arm, not ready to let go.

"Please."

I stared in his eyes for what seemed like hours, my eyes searching for honesty; his eyes searching for approval. None of us got our answer though, as the front door suddenly burst open.

"EVERYONE DOWN ON THE GROUND, NOW!"

* * *

 _ **Ooh :) What do you think? Should she give Kol a chance? Or kick him to the kurb like others did before her? Let me know!**_


	12. Chp 12: Everything Changes

**_Hey guys :) I'm about to start school this week so updates might be less frequent, but I'll try to update once a week :)_**

 ** _Also, we're almost to 1K! I can never thank you enough :D_**

 _ **Without further ado, here's Chapter 12 :)**_

* * *

In a matter of seconds, the quiet atmosphere turned into hell on Earth. Three masked men came barging in, forcing the front door open and slamming the security guard against the wall, almost knocking him unconscious. The screams surrounding me pierced my ears, merging together with the loud pounding in my chest. Managers, tellers, young, elderly… everyone ran as their life depended on it.

"I said get down!" Unable to process what was happening, I found myself being shoved to the ground, landing face first hard. My head throbbed in pain, but I didn't dare move.

The screaming didn't stop. It all became a hurricane of sounds as I clung to the cold tiles underneath me, trying to breathe.

I could hear one of them trying to say something, but the screaming was too loud. Covering my head, I heard shots being fired. I was too terrified to look. After the shots went off, the screaming came to an abrupt stop. It became so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

I should mention, one of my worst fears is being attacked from behind. Yet here I was, in the middle of a bank, head down, with my back towards a trio of armed robbers.

Someone grabbed my arm. Petrified, I wanted to scream, but nothing came out.

"Shh… Maya, it's okay, it's me." I slowly looked up, and saw Kol, a solemn, yet comforting look on his face. I nodded, tears threatening to form.

He looked at me up and down, checking that I was alright, when a look of horror formed on his face.

"Maya, you're hurt…" he said, gently touching my forehead. Wincing slightly under his touch, I shook my head, letting him know it wasn't as bad as it looked.

The guy who seemed like the ring leader started walking around on the small shards of glass that covered the floor like deadly snowflakes. Another man was positioned at the front door, making sure no one got in, while the other was towards the back.

"Okay folks, here's how it's gonna be," he said in a menacingly quiet voice. "My friends and I are here to make a very large withdrawal, and anyone who comes in our way better start saying his prayers. You stay out of our way, no one gets hurt. Got it?" Everyone mumbled a terrified yes in response.

"Good. Let's all be civil, shall we? Everyone in a line, empty your pockets, hand in your phones, keys, wallets… all in this bag. NOW!"

Taking a sharp breath, I quickly got up and stood in line, as did Kol, and put my stuff in the bag. As he passed in front of me, he looked me straight in the eyes, sending shivers down my spine. All I could see was his eyes, but they were deep, soulless pools of darkness descending into the abyss… they were death. I felt Kol tense up next to me and he put his stuff in, his hands curling into fists.

Everyone held his breath as the robber stood in front of a man at the end of the line, who looked like a manager. He had only handed in his wallet.

"Okay. Sir? What's your name?" He asked with that voice that was dripping in venom.

"B-Bill."

"Bill what?"

"Bill Doyle."

"Okay, Bill Doyle. Where are your keys, Bill?"

"T-They're in the wallet."

He grabbed the wallet to check, which thankfully included the keys, to everyone's relief.

"Good answer. Now, where is your phone, Bill?"

"I left it at home."

The masked man stopped for a few seconds, the tension level in the room soaring sky high.

"Are you sure about that, Bill Doyle? Think about your answer Bill. Or else, your gravestone is going to read: _Here lies Bill Doyle. He tried to be a hero and ruin the perfect robbery, but instead, got a bullet IN THE HEAD.'"_ He yelled as he pressed a gun to the man's head, resulting in a number of muffled screams from the line.

"Let's try this again. Where's your phone, Bill Doyle?"

"I – I'm telling you, I left it at home," Bill replied a little less convincingly.

"Hmm." He moved away from Bill, almost as if he was going to let it go, much to the relief of Bill, when he suddenly turned to one of his gang members.

"Check him."

His fellow accomplice barged towards him, slamming him to the wall. He raised Bill's hands over his head and checked every inch of his body.

Suddenly, he stopped, looking at his leader.

He had found the phone.

What little colour was left in Bill's face quickly left him like his soul had left his body, as he faced the horror of what was going to happen next.

"Thank you," he said calmly when his accomplice gave him the phone.

"Come with me," he then growled, forcing poor Bill into one of the bank's rooms.

"No, no please! I'm sorry!"

"Too late."

The air was suddenly filled with Bill's screams, and the leader's punching… hitting… kicking. I closed my eyes, trying with all my might to shut it all out, to just block out all my senses and wake up and find myself in bed, waking up from a nightmare.

I discreetly pinched my thumb with all the strength I could muster. But it was all in vain. The screaming was still there.

It was all real.

Now unable to hold back my tears, they forced themselves through my eyelashes, forming a wet trail on my face. I took in short breaths when I felt someone grasping my hand tightly. Opening my eyes slightly, I looked down to see the owner's hand, and lifted my head to look at Kol, in his own way telling me it's going to be okay.

* * *

We were now all sprawled in the main meeting area, seated with our backs to the wall. Some were hiding behind tables, others seeking the comfort of a simple wooden chair. The three robbers had now separated, with one of them emptying the vault, another at the front door, and the last one here, watching us. I tried to pin point something unique in his body: a tattoo, scar, something, but it was all for nothing. Apart from his eyes, I couldn't see anything.

I looked at Kol, who was staring into nothingness, probably void of all hope. Opposite me, on the other side of the bank, was Bill Doyle, now all bloodied and sporting multiple bruises. What if this was it? What if I never see my friends, my brother, again?

Tears threatening to form again, I turned towards Kol. "I'm sorry."

Looking back at me, he whispered, "What is it Maya? Sorry for what?"

"You were right," I started, looking down. "I was avoiding you."

"Don't worry about it," he said, shaking it off. "You had every right to, I know my reputation."

"No please. I want to apologise in case, you know…" I stopped mid-sentence, voice cracking, unable to finish.

"Hey, hey, look at me," he said, gently grabbing my face in the palms of his hands. "Don't talk like that. We're going to get out of here, you hear me? You, me, and all these innocent people, we're all going to get out of this, safe and sound. Okay Maya?"

* * *

"Hey, shouldn't Kol be here by now? He left like three hours ago… what is it with that guy and disappearing?"

"Where did he run off to?"

"I don't know, but he said he had a few errands to run… 'one hour tops', he said."

"Klaus, you worry too much. He's a big boy… let him be."

Damon, Stefan, Enzo and Kai had all made their way to the Mikaelson household, who had invited them over for some friendly beer and bro talk by the pool. Kol had supposedly said that he would be back soon, but as things were, it seemed unlikely.

"I'm sorry, but after the camping trip I can't help but worry," Klaus said, looking at Kai.

"What you looking at me for, it's not like I threw him over!" Kai retaliated in defence.

"We don't know that."

"Klaus, give the guy a break, I'm sure Kol's fine," his older brother told him. "Now what do you say we enjoy this beer while it's still cold, huh? I actually have an off day and I want to drink my cold beer on my off day, if you don't mind, little brother," he smiled, opening his beer bottle with sheer satisfaction.

After some time in the sun, the boys decided to head inside and talk in the kitchen for a while.

"Elijah, switch on the telly, will you? Just leave it on for some background sound, anything to make me not worry about Kol," Klaus said as he entered the room.

"Like I said, you worry too much, but fine." Elijah turned on the television, leaving it on whichever channel was on, which was apparently the news.

"Is that the bank?" Stefan asked suddenly, looking at the screen. "What's happening? Are those police cars?"

"Is it being robbed? Elijah, turn it up," Enzo added, intrigued.

"' _We have just heard news that the Western City Bank on Merchant Street is being robbed as we speak. We also have official word that there are hostages inside, but it is still unclear how many there are, and if any have been hurt.'"_

"Damn," is all that Damon said, going back to his beer.

"Klaus? What's wrong?" Stefan asked, looking at his friend who had gone as white as a ghost.

"Elijah?" he managed in barely a whisper. "Didn't Kol say he needed to go to the bank?"

The silence that had conquered the room was all the response he needed.

"And now you wonder why I worry!" he yelled, as it dawned on everyone that Kol might be in real danger. He quickly grabbed his phone, dialling Kol's number, but it went straight to voicemail. "His phone's off. His phone is never off!"

"Brother, I'm sure he's fine," Elijah said, trying to calm Klaus down as well as reassure himself. "Let's go down there, I'm sure he's okay."

"Elijah? Your phone's vibrating, you have a text," Kai said softly, handing Elijah his phone.

"What the –" he started, staring down at the phone.

"What? What is it?" Klaus asked agitated.

"It's Kol."

"Kol? How could it be, his phone's switched off!"

"It's the other one. The old Nokia one."

"They still make those?"

"What does it say?"

When Elijah didn't respond, he asked again, louder. "Elijah, what does it say?"

"' _Sos mer str ban rob w my',"_ he said, almost feeling faint.

"Oh my God," Klaus said, holding on to the sofa for support.

"Wait," Kai started. "w my? What's that? With my? With my what?"

As everyone tried to figure it out, Enzo suddenly jumped on his feet. "Elijah, give me the phone."

"What?"

"Give me the phone, now!"

"Enzo?" Damon tried to ask his friend, who just hushed him up, waiting for the person to respond.

"Come on come on – Caroline! Where are you?" he asked on the phone.

"Enzo? Hi, I'm at the library, where else would I be?"

"Is Maya with you? Caroline, is Maya there?"

"No, she had an early shift. Why?"

"Shit." He promptly hung up the phone, giving it back to Elijah and practically sprinting towards the front door.

"Enzo! Bro, talk to us. What is it?" Damon asked, concerned.

Enzo turned to face them, eyes flaring with anger and determination.

"It's Maya. He's with Maya."

* * *

"Kol, what the hell are you doing, you're going to get us all killed!" I whispered in horror as I realised that Kol was hiding a _second_ mobile phone on his person.

"Relax, I keep this for emergencies… I'm pretty sure this is one."

"You did _not_ just tell me to relax. You saw what they did to that guy!"

"They did that because he didn't hand in his phone. I handed in mine," he replied, hiding the phone behind him to text quickly, his eyes never leaving the robber.

"What are you doing?"

"The police. They don't know. No one's here yet."

"Kol put it down, please."

"I need to text Elijah. They need to know," he whispered, still focused on his phone.

"Kol he's turning this way!"

He quickly hid the phone inside his pants, acting like nothing ever happened. When the robber turned his back to us again, he once again took out his phone, texting as quickly as possible before putting it back in.

"You crazy idiot," I mumbled, almost laughing at the hopelessness of it all.

He grabbed my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "We'll be okay," he said, nodding his head before turning to face me. "I won't let anything happen to you, Maya. I swear."

At that moment, gazing into his eyes, for a moment I swear I forgot where I was. If it weren't for my constant shaking with fear, and my throbbing head, I could have easily thought I was in the middle of a field, just me and him. Nothing else.

Someone's whimper brought me back to reality, when I realised I was still staring, and he was still holding my hand.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, looking away just as he removed his hand.

"Shoot."

I stared at him, raising my eyebrows, when it dawned on him what he had just said in light of the current situation.

"Talk about bad timing… you know what I mean."

Taking in a deep breath, I proceeded with my question, not sure I wanted to know the answer. "What's the deal with you and Kai?"

Raising one side of his lips slightly, he talked as he looked at the ground. "Uhh… let's just say we have irreconcilable differences."

Confused, I asked, "What, you don't like the same things?"

"On the contrary." He let out a small laugh before looking at me again, letting his eyes rest on mine.

Before I could even try to decipher what he meant by that, the robber who was guarding the front door came rushing in suddenly, making his way towards the ring leader who was now emptying the tellers' counters.

"Boss… the cops are here. The area's surrounded," he whispered.

Giving a glare that could melt away concrete walls, he stomped towards us, making lions seem like little new born kittens.

"Someone in here," he growled, "has let the police know what was going on in here. Did I not tell you, that if someone gets in our way, PRAYERS NEED TO BE SAID?"

Everyone retreated back to the walls as much as humanly possible, willing themselves to just melt into the concrete. Beside me, Kol grabbed my hand again, moving in closer, when I realised he was almost sitting in front of me.

He was protecting me.

Unfortunately, the leader noticed this, and walked our way.

Towering over us, he laughed in a menacing voice when he said, "Protecting your little lady, are you? Think you can protect her from me?"

He may have been sitting down, but Kol's face stood so tall, he may as well have been a tiger talking to an ant.

"Don't you dare touch her," he growled.

"Hey hey hey! We have ourselves our own little Rambo! Let's see how tough you are, when I shoot a bullet in your brain!"

He suddenly pulled Kol away from me, holding him in the middle of the room, one arm around his neck, the other holding a gun against his head. Kol desperately grabbed the robber's arm, trying to loosen the grip.

"KOL!"

* * *

"My little sister's in there!"

"As is my brother!"

"I understand that gentlemen, but for now, please let the police do their job and stay behind the bars!"

The young policeman who was ordered to control the growing crowd went back to where he was stationed, keeping an eye on Enzo and Klaus, who were threatening to burst through the bank with brute force. They had all made their way to the bank as soon as they heard, sending word with Rebekah to stay on call next to Caroline all the time, just in case. They didn't want their baby sister to be anywhere near the scene.

"I swear, if anything happens to any one of them… there'll be hell to pay," Klaus snarled, grabbing the bar so tightly, his knuckles were starting to turn white.

"Klaus, stop." Elijah turned on his younger brother, trying to knock some sense into him, as was Damon with his best friend. "This won't do any good, there's nothing you can do. Come, staying here will only come in the way of their job."

"Elijah, our brother, _your_ brother, is in there, and is being held hostage. Do you _not_ hear what is coming out of my mouth?"

"I hear you loud and clear brother. And I promise you, if anything were to happen to our brother, they _will_ pay."

Stefan, who had cautiously been surveying the scene from a step back, noticed Kai, who had separated himself from the group and now sat on a bench just outside the crowd. He was staring intently at the ground, his hands curled into fists.

"Kai?" Stefan asked slowly, proceeding with caution. When he didn't get a reply, he decided it was safe enough to sit down.

After a few seconds of silence, Kai finally spoke. "I can't stay there. In the crowd. It's too intense."

"Okay," Stefan replied, looking at him. He didn't have to talk. All he had to do was listen.

"I had to take a step back, I had to – I had to, breathe." His breath was becoming shallower, more hurried.

"I had to – I have to do something… I can't… Stefan, I can't…" Stefan remained as he was, listening intently to what Kai had to say.

"She's – she's in there. And I'm here. I promised Enzo I would take care of her. And she's in there. Wh-what am I supposed to do?" He turned to face Stefan, tears now threatening to escape.

"You're supposed to be here, ready to support her when she comes out of that door. Not if, when. You will be here, ready with the biggest bear hug you could muster, ready with the biggest shoulder to cry on. You will help her through this, you will be her rock, and you will be there when she needs someone to lean on. Like you always are."

Forcing a laugh, Kai looked toward the ground before looking back at Stefan. "She means the world to me, Stefan. I don't really have a family, she's all I have. I don't know what I'd do if anything happens to her."

"We're all worried, Kai. We're all scared, both for her and for Kol. But together, we'll get through this. You have to be strong. For her."

Just as Kai was about to respond, his reply was promptly cut short when they heard a loud bang in the distance.

A gun shot.

* * *

As soon as the gun shot was heard, the policemen immediately sprang into action and burst through the front door, shielding themselves as they threw cans of gas towards the robbers and the hostages. Some tried to find their way through the screaming hostages in the growing smoke, trying to find the robbers, while others led the hostages outside, who quickly ran away from harm's way.

"Maya! Where are you?" Enzo yelled at the top of his lungs, climbing up a tree in the square to be able to see more clearly. Desperate to find his sister, he scanned the panicked hostages that were running by.

"There! Enzo, I see her!" Upon hearing these words, Enzo jumped off the tree, sprinting towards where Damon was pointing. Kai came rushing to the front, needing to see with his own eyes that Maya was okay.

* * *

There he was. My brother. My beautiful big brother.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, stopping only when I was in the comfort of his arms, the water works in my eyes coming out full blast.

"Thank God, Maya," Enzo whispered, squeezing me so tight I thought I would stop breathing.

But I didn't mind. I never wanted to leave.

"Maya…"

I turned round just enough to see Kai behind me, with a look of total relief on his face. I noticed that his eyes were bloodshot; he had been tearing up.

"Kai…" I breathed as I let go of Enzo's comforting arms and draped myself around Kai, pressing my face against his chest.

"I was so scared Kai, I thought I'd never see you again," I sobbed.

"Shh… it's okay Maya, you're safe now." He hugged me tightly, resting his head on mine after planting a kiss on my forehead.

I was perfectly content staying there forever when a shiver ran through me, forcing me to pull away.

"Maya, what is it?" Kai asked with a look of concern.

"Kol… where's Kol?"

I frantically looked around to try to find my neighbour, noticing that Klaus and Elijah, although glad to see me, were doing the same.

"Where was he? Was he with you?"

"I – I don't know. One minute he was there and then they grabbed him and it all happened so fast…" I scanned the crowd panicking, trying not to get dizzy.

"Didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily, did you?"

And just like that, there he was, almost as if the crowd had made way for him. Klaus and Elijah rushed towards him, sandwiching him from both sides, before backing away when he winced.

"What is it Kol?" Klaus asked, when he noticed that Kol was holding his arm.

"Kol… the gun shot we heard…" Elijah started.

"Don't worry about it, it's just a flesh wound," he said, letting go of his arm to show them. "Still burns though."

"When I get my hands on those guys, I swear I'll…"

"Klaus. It's okay. Let them be, it's over," Kol said before adding, "Doesn't mean I didn't give them a taste of my own fist though," he smirked.

Klaus patted his younger brother on the back, a look of pride bursting through his face. "You little rascal."

He grinned before holding his arm again. "Wait, Maya, where –"

"– she's right there brother." Elijah turned his head towards me, with Enzo protectively watching over my shoulder.

He started making his way towards me, a look of concern on his face. "Maya! Are you o–"

Slamming into him, I cut his sentence short, hugging him with all the strength I could muster, when I felt the hug being reciprocated, albeit with one hand.

"Kol, your arm…" I said when I noticed he was wincing.

"Don't worry about it," he said, cutting me off. "You can hug me all you want," he smiled.

He lifted my face away from his arm and towards his face, wiping away tears and loose hairs behind my ear. "Are you okay?"

I responded by hugging him again, before finally looking back up at him and kissing him gratefully on the cheek.

"Thank you."

* * *

 ** _It's a bit intense compared to the others, but I like it :) Also, for anyone who has seen 'The Inside Man', there's a part which will be familiar :)_**

 ** _Please let me know what you think, I love reading your reviews! I want to know your opinion... please tell me if you like it, love it, downright hate it... just let me know :)_**


	13. Chp 13: The Aftermath

_**Here it is! Finally, Chapter 13! Sorry for the wait... I've started school and my muse has been a bit awol. Anyway, hope you like :) Let me know!**_

* * *

 **Enzo**

I couldn't sleep. Tossing and turning for what felt like hours, I sat up again, staring at the clock. 2.14am. Great. I had managed to will my eyes shut for all of three minutes. Best night's sleep ever! Not. This clearly wasn't working. Giving up, I turned the night lamp on my table back on, rubbing my face to try to clear my head. I was exhausted, but I couldn't sleep. I hadn't had a good night's sleep in ages, not since that dreadful day…

The door to my room was left ajar, just as I promised I would keep it. Through the small crack, I could make out Maya's room in the darkness, door wide open. She refused to shut the door… the darkness in there was only adding to her nightmares. It was the third time that week. Nightmares were haunting Maya's once peaceful dreams, now engulfing them in dark terrors that were keeping her – and me – from getting a good night's sleep. Three times she had woken up screaming. Three times since that dreaded day at the bank, one week before. The slight concussion she had got wasn't doing her any favours, either. Or maybe it was. The meds she was taking had calmed her down slightly, but I couldn't help but wonder if they were simply numbing the pain. They couldn't heal her psychologically. That she would have to do on her own.

On that note, my own psyche decided it had had enough for one night, finally allowing itself to drift off into my deep little Wonderland.

* * *

Not that it lasted very long, mind you. Why would it? It's not like I needed sleep or anything, after a whole week living off caffeine and approximately two hours of sleep per night. But hey, we have an improvement. Three hours! Three cheers for my subconscious, y'all.

When it was painfully obvious that my body had had enough sleep for the night, I got out of bed, slowly putting on a pair of sweatpants and tee, not even bothering to turn the lights on. I swear, this last week has made me as nocturnal as an owl – I can practically sense where everything is around me.

Step two: bathroom. Dragging my way to said bathroom, I took a quick glimpse at the man who was looking at me in the mirror, and actually had to do a double take. Showering my face and sore neck with water, I looked up at my reflection again. At least I _think_ it was my reflection. Staring at me were red, hollow eyes and bags the size of ping-pong balls. Is Halloween coming anytime soon? If it were, I wouldn't need a costume.

I hated to say it, but she wasn't the only one having nightmares. This past week, the dream had been the same: Maya in the bank, trapped inside, held at gunpoint. Me on the outside of the bank, banging hard against the door, looking on helplessly. Shouting. Screaming. Praying for a way in.

Looking on, as he pulls the trigger.

And I wake up, sweating and panting more than the night before.

I couldn't let her know I was having nightmares too. Mine were nothing compared to hers. She was petrified.

I made my way downstairs to get my daily dose of, you guessed it, caffeine, needing the boost like a drug. I looked at the time again. 5.32am. Relishing in all of my coffee's caffeine glory, I thought of my plans for the day, deciding to start with a good old fashioned jog. Then I could run some errands, and maybe meet Damon. It was time. I could definitely use the bro talk…

* * *

 **Damon**

I looked out the window again, staring at the balcony of the house in front of me. Her balcony. Sure, I loved annoying the living hell out of her whenever her curtains were opened, but at least having them open meant I could see her, and seeing her meant I knew she was okay. Well, physically, at least. Now we have reached day 8, and the curtains are still closed.

"Damon?" I turned around to see Stefan coming into my bedroom, cup of coffee in hand. "One of these days someone's going to call the police on you."

"What are you on about, it's seven in the morning," I answered, sounding more like King Kong than myself. My brain wasn't fully functioning yet.

"Exactly," Stefan replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. My glare must have made it clear that I hadn't understood and wasn't in the mood for games, because he continued. "It's seven am and you're out here, stalking a girl's balcony, as you have been doing for the past week."

"I'm not stalking her balcony."

"I know you're not… but our neighbours don't."

"Well you know what, screw 'em. They want to call the police, let them. I'm not moving," I declared, signing off my declaration by turning my back on him, returning my focus to the balcony.

"Damon." There he was again, in that tone of pity that made me want to torture little kittens.

"What?" I spat with slightly more spite than I had intended. Slightly.

Stefan crossed the room and came next to me, leaning against the railings. "You care, I get it. I do too. But what good is standing here going to do? Those curtains aren't going to magically reopen."

I just stood there, not saying anything.

"And what about Kol? Aren't you worried about him? Poor guy was held at gunpoint," he continued.

"He's down there," I said, gesturing towards the Mikaelson pool. Since that day, Kol seemed to put his head in nothing but exercise. I wasn't sure if he was talking to anyone, either. "Besides, he has two brothers and a sister to look after him."

"And Maya has a brother."

"Whom I haven't seen since that day."

Slight pause. "That's why you're worried." Finally, you get it, brother.

"The whole deal affected him too. And he's not talking. Who's taking care of _him_?"

I felt a hand resting on my shoulder, its owner waiting for me to turn around. When I didn't, he continued anyway. "Give them time, Damon. Everyone heals in their own way. They'll open up eventually. Don't force it out of them."

* * *

 **Enzo**

More days passed, and still no luck. She was still as reserved as ever. She had returned to work a few days before, but it didn't really help. When I talked to Caroline, she said that she was still withdrawn, still scared of her own shadow. Her grades were getting better though… she was focusing on her studying. And, she wasn't waking up as often as she used to, which was a damn good thing, both for herself, and me.

The talk with Damon helped that day. I didn't realise it then, but taking care of Maya was taking its toll on me, and although I knew it had had its effect on me, I didn't realise how much until then. It has been me and her ever since I was old enough to take care of her, and the thought of losing her brought me dangerously close to the edge. And apart from her, Damon knew me more than anyone. A bro-day and *some* tears later and I was good as new. Well, almost. I was better. You know what I mean.

But I was still worried. I had to leave town for the weekend and I couldn't leave her alone. Not just yet. In situations like these, I would usually call Kai, but this one probably needed a bit more delicate handling.

So I called the most mature person I know.

I called Elijah.

* * *

 **Elijah**

I made my way to the vacant table at the back of the café, espresso in hand. Just as I was about to take out my phone to signal my arrival, Enzo showed up, giving a slight nod to acknowledge my presence before sitting next to me.

"Enzo, what a pleasure. Anything to order?" I asked, already raising my hand in search of a waiter.

"That's fine," he said. "I've already had my morning dosage of caffeine. Thanks for meeting me on such short notice… I hope I'm not keeping you."

"Oh that's quite all right, my meeting's in two hours, we have plenty of time,' I smiled, taking a sip of my espresso. "Although, I'm surprised you asked me to meet here when we are in fact neighbours."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to risk being overheard. It's about Maya," he suddenly whispered, as if expecting her to show up at any moment.

"No apologies necessary, I assumed as much." I put down my espresso, leaning forward and interlacing my fingers together. "How is she?" I asked cautiously.

"That's the thing, I don't know. She seemed fine that day, but since then, she has completely shut me out. The only contact we've had is at night. She refuses to close the door and has asked me to keep mine ajar, just in case. There has been screaming, but it seems to have stopped."

I frowned, knotting my eyebrows. "That is a problem. Has she been going out?"

"Well, to her classes and work, yes. Her grades have improved, but socially? Zero. She's shutting everyone out. Even Caroline. Even _Kai_."

That got my attention. "Even Kai? Rebekah mentioned she hadn't talked to her in a while, but to shut out Kai? She loves that guy."

"I know. After an experience like that I would expect her to be even closer to the people she loves, but apparently not. Hence my worry."

"You're right," I said finally. "Although, though I appreciate that you came to me, I'm not quite sure what you want me to do exactly. I'm willing to help in any way though." I was seriously confused, but I wasn't about to let that poor girl live through her torture all by herself.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something," Enzo started, leaning forward. "Two things, actually."

"Go ahead."

"I have a feeling that there is one person she would be willing to open up to, given the right surroundings."

"And who might that person be?" I asked.

"Your brother. Kol. How is he?"

Obviously. How didn't I think of my brother sooner? Of course she would open up to him. "There are good days and bad days, but he seems to be coping in his own way. You're right, she will probably talk to him."

"How has he been doing? Has he shut you out, too?"

"Well he does have his quiet days, but I wouldn't say he has shut us out. He's reserved, but he still talks to us."

"Which brings me to my next question," Enzo continued. "I have to leave town for the weekend. I would postpone it, but it's a work thing and it's kinda cemented into my calendar, if you know what I mean."

"Loud and clear," I replied. Seeing as my work involved a lot of meetings and travelling, I knew all too well what that meant.

"Right. So the thing is, I really have to go, but I'm not comfortable leaving her alone for a whole weekend. Not just yet."

"And you were wondering if she could stay over at chez Mikaelsons," I replied, gluing the pieces together.

"If it isn't too much of a problem…"

"Not at all," I smiled reassuringly. "Anything to help her out."

"I mean, I would tell Kai to come over, but like I said, she isn't talking to anyone, and I think Kol would really help her, given the circumstances."

"You're absolutely right, I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll let the others know."

"I owe you one, Elijah," Enzo said, relieved. "Now I just have to tell her."

"Do you think it's going to be a problem? I could ask Bekah to help out if you want."

"Nah, actually I think it will be fine. We might not be talking that much, but there's one thing we have undermined… she doesn't want to be alone. Period. And what better way than to be surrounded by a family of four?"

* * *

 **Rebekah**

I might not have been there that day, but the fear hidden deep in Maya's eyes in front of me still portrayed exactly what happened, as did Kol's, even if he thought he didn't show it. He had put on a brave face for all but a week, but we all knew what was really helping get through it. It's what always gets him through something like this.

Maya, on the other hand, needed something to channel her fear to. This was seriously affecting her life. I had tried offering to go shopping, watch a movie, heck, go tour the city, but to no avail, she wouldn't have it. "Thanks," she had told me in a painful smile that almost broke my heart. "But I'm fine."

But she wasn't. She wasn't fine. Her face had lost that vibrant glow she didn't know she had, her eyes just two dark pools of emptiness. She looked exhausted… Enzo had told me of her sleepless terror nights.

I just wanted to run up to her and hug her, let her know that everything is okay, but I couldn't. That wasn't the way to go. If she wanted to open up, she would open up in her own time. So I moved on to the second best option.

Food.

"Would you like to help me with dinner, Maya? Feeding three starving boys… and ourselves… is no easy feat."

She smiled. At least, I think it was a smile. "Sure."

Sure? Did she say 'sure'? Score!

"What are you making?" she asked, coming closer to the island in the middle of the kitchen.

" _We_ are making a pie. Beef, mushroom, and, wait for it, red wine," I said, wiggling my eyebrows. Is that a gleam I saw in her eyes? I knew mushrooms would do the trick. Girl loves mushrooms. You'd think that red wine would tickle her fancy, being twenty-one years old and all. But nope. It was the mushrooms.

"Oh wow, that sounds amazing. Are you sure you want me in here though? I'm not exactly what you would call a natural cook when it comes to pies…"

"Oh poo, I'm here to help you love. You'll be fine, we'll live."

The gleam in her eyes suddenly turned into something else as she quickly turned around, as if hiding something. Oh crap, bad choice of words. _We'll live_? Seriously, Bekah.

"Let's start, shall we?" I asked in the most optimistic tone I could muster, wooden spoon in hand.

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" I called out, and lo and behold, I could hear a trio of footsteps making their way to the table. Men.

"Oh wow, Rebekah, that looks absolutely divine," Klaus proclaimed as he entered the dining room.

"I can't take all the credit today… Maya helped me." I smiled at my neighbour, grabbing her by the waist in a little side hug.

"Yeah, so if there's something bad in it, you know why." Was that a joke? Was that an attempt at a joke? Food really does miracles. Kol smiled at her from his end of the table.

"Don't be so modest Maya… Enzo mentioned countless times the exquisite dishes you prepare for him," Elijah said, giving me an acknowledging look of approval as he went to sit down next to Kol.

"None of them involve pie though," she smiled. Another smile!

Klaus, who couldn't wait to dive into his food, sat down at the head of the table, fork and knife in hand. "Well, you know what they say, _it's as easy as pie_. Let's dig in."

* * *

Now comes the hard part. At around eleven, we headed upstairs for bed, and I could already see her start to tense up. Ready in pjs, I went to turn off the lights as she made her way to the double bed, when her eyes suddenly bulged wide, as if wanting to tell me something.

"Is everything okay, Maya?" I knew she was sleeping with the door open, but I wanted to let her tell me.

"Um… no, it's nothing," she decided finally. Huh… maybe she didn't need the door open today? I closed it cautiously, almost scared she would jump on me or something.

Nothing happened. Breathing a sigh of relief, I crawled into the other side of the bed.

We stayed there in silence for a few minutes. I was already drifting off to sleep when she suddenly spoke.

"Bekah?" she started, half-whispering.

"Yes love?" I said, turning towards her.

Silence. Then, "thank you. For today. I needed that."

I smiled in the dark, finding her hand and stroking it gently. "It was nothing dear. That's what I'm here for. Now go to sleep. If you need anything, just wake me up, okay?"

"Okay," came the reply. "Thanks again."

* * *

 **Maya**

I couldn't do it. It was too dark.

My heart felt like it was trying to pound its way through my chest. I felt the back of my neck… I was sweating like crazy. I used to have beautiful, restful nights, with beautiful out-of-this-world dreams that never made sense, but at least they were nice. Now my nights were full of masked men, guns and screaming.

I looked at Rebekah, or at least, where I thought she was. I could hear her steady breathing a few inches away from my face. Why couldn't I have that? I almost let out a whimper at the thought. Should I wake her? She did say to wake her up if I needed anything. But what do I tell her? Your room is giving me scary visions of men trying to kill me?

Tossing and turning, I let out a sigh. It was a miracle she hadn't woken up yet. This wasn't working. I carefully got out of bed, making my way to where I thought the door was.

I knew exactly where I had to go.

* * *

 **Kol**

I lied down against the cold tiles underneath me as I let my feet float in the pool. Looking up at the starry night, I couldn't help but think. How could something as beautiful as this produce nightmares as terrifying as those?

I couldn't get it out of my head. The crying, the deadly silence. Maya behind me, terrified.

The cold barrel against my head.

One second is all it took. One second, and it was over. It could have ended horribly badly, and by horribly, I mean my untimely death, but that one second was all that I needed. It was as if time almost stood still. I could feel his cold, icy breath on my neck, almost feel his pulse quicken as he went to pull the trigger.

That's when it happened.

Don't ask me how, don't ask me why. I was completely positive I was going to die that day. But my body had other plans. There and then, the adrenaline rush kicked in… literally. I somehow kicked him (or hit him, I don't know what I did) where it's not pretty. The gun moved forward, and falling backwards, he still pulled the trigger. I shuddered at the thought as I unconsciously massaged my left arm.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Getting up abruptly, I turned around to see who was awake at two in the morning. Apart from me, that is.

"Maya?" Was she having nightmares, too?

"Hey," she smiled. "Um… mind if I join?"

I answered by gesturing towards the space next to me, scooting over. Not that I needed to; the pool was empty.

"How did you know I'd be here?" I asked, in an effort to break the silence.

"I uh…" She blushed red in the dark, with a look that said that she had been caught. "I saw you at night, when I couldn't sleep."

I raised my eyebrows at that comment. "So you're stalking me now?" I asked, amused.

She said nothing but gave me a shy grin, hiding away. Man, did I miss that smile.

"There it is," I said. Did I say that out loud?

"There is what?" she asked knotting her eyebrows in confusion.

Well I spit it out, might as well go with it. "Your smile."

And cue the blushing. "It's …it's been tough," she admitted finally.

"Tell me about it."

"I take it you can't sleep either?"

"Now whatever gave you that idea?" I asked smiling, raising my eyebrows. Surely it couldn't be the fact that I was up at two in the morning.

"Every night, like clockwork, I wake up at two, breathless, sweating. Every night it's the same thing. All I see is those black, beady eyes staring deep into my soul." I listened on as her eyes drifted elsewhere, picturing her nightmare in front of her. I looked down at her hand resting very close to mine. I was about to grab it, but thought against it.

"But that's not the worst part," she continued.

"What is?" I asked cautiously.

She took a deep breath, preparing herself. "The part that wakes me up, every night. He has grabbed you," she stopped before continuing, tears welling up, "and he pulls the trigger."

I said nothing, waiting for her to carry on, only now I did grab her hand.

"Kol, you were trying to protect me, and you didn't have to. Every time I close my eyes, all I see is what could have happened if the gun had actually – "

" – Hey hey hey," I said, stopping her. I grabbed her face gently, wiping away those rogue tears. "What I did was my own choice, no one forced me. It was instinct… of course I was going to defend you. Besides, I knew what I was doing when I kicked him." I smiled my most confident smile, hoping she would buy it. No, I didn't know what I was doing when I kicked him, but I wasn't about to let her know that.

She took hold of my hands, lowering them slowly. But she didn't let go. "Thanks," she said, sniffing, when she suddenly frowned.

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

"Your knuckles," she said slowly, going over my fingers gently with the thumbs. "They're bloody."

Of course. I should have explained that. "Come on, I'll show you," I said getting up, offering her a hand as she looked up questioningly.

"Trust me," I smiled.

I led her inside, across the hallway towards the gym. Well, it wasn't exactly a gym, but it had all I needed.

"A punching bag," she said knowingly.

"Yeah," I replied, letting my hand rest on the soft leather.

"How did you decide a punching bag was your best option?"

I smiled sadly, thinking of the memory that led me here. I made my way to the mirror in front of me, looking into my own eyes, looking at the old me.

"We used to move quite a lot when I was younger, back in England. I was fifteen… I used to go to this school. Klaus and Elijah were older, they had graduated. Bekah was still in middle school. I was the new kid, the young scrawny runt who could barely lift his bag full of books. I was the target for many. They left me alone some of the time. Other times… not so much."

"One time, I had to stay late at school because of a project, and then decided to walk it home. It wasn't very far. Twenty minutes tops."

I saw Maya's reflection coming closer in the mirror, eyes searching, trying to imagine the scrawny boy I used to be.

"I heard a car passing by. It stopped. Suddenly, I found myself blindfolded. I heard laughing and mocking. I recognised the voice. It was Ryan. I tried to call for help, but nothing happened. They… they got rid of my clothes, and threw me in a ditch, hands tied, without anything but my underwear. It was February. I spent three hours trying to get home."

At some point while I was saying this, Maya had come right next me, her hand gently draped on my shoulder protectively.

"From that day on I said, 'No more'. No more will I let someone walk all over me like a rug. I am my own person, and I sure as hell am not going to let someone tell me what to do, even if that someone is an idiot who's trying to rob a bank."

"I'm so sorry," she said finally, after contemplating what to say. "No one should have to go through that."

"Don't worry about it," I smiled. "It was a long time ago. Although, I still think I'm an idiot for trying to take it with a guy who had a gun, but anyway."

She smiled in return, resulting in an awkward silence. Just as I was about to lead her out of the room, she spoke.

"Teach me."

"Huh?" I turned around to look back at her.

"Teach me. How to punch. How to kick. I want to learn how to defend myself."

I walked back to her, resting my hands on her shoulders. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Positive."

I smiled down at her, admiring the courage in her voice. "Okay," I said finally. "But how about we go get some sleep for today, huh? I have a feeling I'm actually going to sleep tonight."

She nodded in response, following me out of the room. We made our way upstairs, where I walked her to Rebekah's room.

"Well, goodnight," I said, waiting for her to go in.

But she was hesitant somehow. What was she waiting for? "Maya?" I asked.

She looked inside at the bed where Rebekah was sleeping soundly, and back at me. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't get it out.

"What is it, Maya?"

She looked up at me, pleading eyes searching. "Would you mind if… can I stay with you tonight?" she sighed.

* * *

 **Rebekah**

I turned around, and felt the cold side of the bed next to me. Hold on, shouldn't, shouldn't Maya be here?

Alarmed, I woke up suddenly, trying to get a reading on my surroundings. I looked at the clock. Four am. Where was she? Bad best friend move, Bekah.

I quickly stumbled out of bed, grabbed my phone and put on the torch as I found the door and got to the corridor. It was pitch black, I couldn't see a thing.

"Maya?" I called out to no one in particular, waving my phone around. Nothing. I went to check the bathroom, still nothing. Maybe she was hungry? Worried, I made my way downstairs, but it was very obvious that there was no one down there. The pool? Empty. Where could she be? I sat on the staircase, thinking of where she could have gone.

Then it hit me.

I slowly tiptoed across the hall, making my way to Kol's room. Slowly, I opened the door and peeked inside, and sure enough, there she was. Kol on one side, Maya on the other, her head planted into his chest, his bandaged arm draped gently around her… both sleeping soundly in the best night's sleep they had had in ages.

Heading back to bed, I smiled, drifting off to sleep at the thought of two distressed souls finally finding solace in each other.

* * *

 ** _Well, there it is :) I seriously hope that you like it! It has taken a slightly more serious turn for now, but I promise there is more mischief coming soon, both from Kai and Kol. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think! x_**


	14. Chp 14: Karate Idiots

_**A/N: Finally! I found time for another chapter! Sorry, I know this has been long overdue, but I'll do my best to keep it updated. Please keep reading! :)**_

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive."

I was back at the Mikaelsons the next day, gym bag in hand, bottle of water in the other. I caught Enzo having coffee bright and early that morning. He knew I wasn't one to exercise at all, let alone in the morning, but he didn't ask. Based on the look on his face, he was probably just surprised to see me get up and do something for a change.

But enough was enough. I _was_ doing something.

"Maya, finals are in two weeks. Shouldn't you be studying?" Kol asked, eyeing me carefully.

"That's exactly why I have to do this," I sighed. "I can't concentrate since that day. I can't study and jump every time Enzo opens the door. They're in two weeks, and I need to concentrate. I need this. And what's with all the questions, anyway? Weren't you the one who agreed to all this yesterday?" I asked, tying my hair up in a ponytail.

"I know, I know, just making sure. Don't want Enzo to come looking for me if you show up bruised this evening," he said smiling. "Alright, let's begin," he finally said, unzipping his jacket, revealing a black wife beater underneath, which might I add, hugged him in all the right places.

 _Damn it, Maya, this is not the time. Concentrate._

"Lesson one…" he started, completely catching me off guard as I found myself sprawled on the ground, with him somehow having tackled me.

"…never allow yourself to get distracted," he grinned, offering me a hand.

"Wha – I wasn't distracted."

"Sure. Lesson two… don't lie to yourself," he smirked, still waiting with his hand open.

 _This was going to take a while._

"Alright, listen to me," he said when I finally got off the ground. "This is serious. Do you trust me?"

"Huh? You saved my life, Kol, of course I trust you." I answered matter-of-factly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's not enough," he replied. "What if that was just luck? What if next time, I'd rather save my own life?"

"… I don't know," I answered finally.

"Exactly. You don't know. Now this thing can only work if there's trust between us."

"But now you just made me doubt my trust in you," I replied confused, looking at the ground as he circled around me.

"I want you to truly believe that you trust me," he said. "Go stand on that bench over there."

I looked over the shoulder at him, confused as ever. "Go on," he encouraged, gesturing with his head, and I did as he asked, slowing lifting one foot in front of the other, trying desperately not to get dizzy. _This better be good._

When I was on the bench as he had asked, he proceeded by saying, "Now, close your eyes."

"One step ahead of you there," I replied. _Please don't let this lesson take long._

"Really? Why?" he asked.

"I'm err… I'm scared of heights," I answered, not sure if I should have said that. My heart was beating louder with every second. Was this really a good idea?

After a moment of silence, I heard him speak. "Fall backwards."

At that, I opened my eyes. "What?" I stammered, looking at him, eyes wide open.

"You heard me."

"Did _you_ hear _me_? I'm scared of heights!"

"Do you trust me enough to know that I will be here to catch you?"

"Umm…" This was hard. He wasn't just asking me to trust him, he was asking me to face one of my fears. Sure, it was just a bench, but it seemed more than that from up here, and my heart pounding in my ears wasn't doing me any favours.

"Maya?" he asked after what seemed like forever.

I turned back around, focusing on the grey wall that was three inches from my face. Breathing slowly, I closed my eyes, focusing solely on my breathing. I allowed my head to be cleared of everything but pure thoughts. And I let go.

And found myself in Kol's arms, looking up at his chocolate brown eyes.

"Perfect… that wasn't so hard now, was it?" he smiled as he pulled me up to my feet, but not letting go. "Now we can start."

* * *

The next few weeks went by quite smoothly, involving a very routine schedule of waking up, going to class, spending a few hours with Caroline in the library to study and self-defense lessons with Kol. Nothing out of the ordinary, just plain and simple, just the way I needed it to be. Concentrating was becoming easier, as well as sleeping at night, but I still refused to sleep without some sort of light in my room. The darkness was still overwhelming. Masked men still threatened to make an appearance in my dreams, three weeks later. But at least I could do it with the door closed now… Enzo deserved that. I know he hadn't been having a good night's sleep either, and it was my fault.

That doesn't mean I wasn't still paranoid. I was on my way to one of my finals, nose in 'The Handmaid's Tale' reviewing some quick quotes, when I stopped cold.

I was being followed, I could feel it.

I tried to ignore it, but the feeling wouldn't go away. I quickened my pace, willing Sanders Hall to just show up in front of me already, but of course not. Why would it? It's not like I had paranoia issues or anything.

I could feel my pace quicken even more, my heart beat even faster. The pounding felt louder in my chest and ears, and cold sweat was starting to make its way down my neck.

 _No._ This wasn't going to take control over me. _Not again. Concentrate, Maya. Concentrate. What was it that Kol had told you to do during situations like these?_

" _ **Step one: stop walking and think. You cannot walk and think at the same time, not when you think someone's after you."**_

" _ **Step two: breathe." After a short pause, he came closer, resting his hands on my shoulders. "Maya, I said breathe. You're thinking too much." As my eyes slowly regained focus, I realised he was right. I had been holding my breath.**_

" _ **Sorry," I mumbled. "Didn't you say I should stop walking and think?"**_

" _ **We've done the thinking. We've stopped and analysed the situation, that's all the thinking we need to do. Now we need a clear head. Is your head clear?"**_

 **No.** _ **"Yes."**_

" _ **Maya."**_

" _ **Ok no."**_

 _ **Kol sighed. He made his way behind me, his hands still resting on my shoulders. "Ok for one thing, you're too tense. Relax your shoulders, you need to be flexible."**_ **No shit I was tense… his hands on my shoulders were sending shivers down my spine. My body felt tingly all over.**

" _ **Maya?"**_ **Damnit, I really needed to concentrate.**

" _ **Right. Relax. Got it." I shook my arms and stretched my neck in an effort to release all the tension from my body. It helped… somewhat.**_

" _ **Now, close your eyes." I did as I was told. "Focus on your breathing. Listen to nothing but my voice; block out everything else." His voice was velvety smooth against my ear, before I felt a sudden coldness come between us, and I realised he had gone to the other side of the room.**_

 _ **I was about to turn, when he stopped me. "Don't move," he said, almost expecting me to. "Focus only on me. The sounds I'm emitting. Nothing else."**_

 _ **Nothing else. I tried to block out the other sounds: the birds outside, Klaus' classical music while he was mixing paint in the room next door, Elijah talking on the phone somewhere upstairs. I focused on Kol. He had stopped talking now, but his body was still speaking. I could hear the creaking of the floorboards under his feet as he slowly made his way across the room.**_

 _ **He was almost behind me.**_

 _ **I closed my eyes again, took a deep breath in, and –**_

"OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"Kai?" I turned around to look at the victim behind me, and saw no one else but Kai, doubled over, his arms wrapped protectively around his stomach.

"Yeah… what's left of him," he wheezed.

"What the hell are you jumping on me for?! You know I'm all jumpy right now!" I retaliated, placing my hand gently on his back in an effort to make sure he was ok.

He straightened up… or tried to, at least. "I would hardly call that jumping… you just karate chopped me!" He shouted, still surprised his breath had been knocked out of him.

"Sorry," I answered. "Kol's been teaching me…"

"Oh, has he now? Well it's working, I'll give him that… hey, you free after school?"

"Uhh, no, sorry, I have to – "

"– Let me guess, another Kol session?"

 _Was he seriously doing this?_ "Um, yes, Kai, another Kol session. It's been helping me." The tone in my voice came out slightly more accusing than I had intended, but still, I didn't like the hidden meaning in that question. He did seem like he was accusing _me_ , after all.

"Yeah ok, sure… doesn't explain why you have to go all awol on me."

"Seriously? Kai, what is up with you, you know I haven't been myself lately. The least you could do is show your support!" I couldn't believe he was doing this. Kai, my best friend, of all people.

He opened his mouth to speak, but I didn't give him a chance to. I started making my way to Sanders Hall yet again, turning my back on him. "You know what, Kai," I started. "I don't have time for this. I have a final to get to. See you around."

* * *

"Maya, I'm home!"

No answer. Enzo absentmindedly put his keys in the bowl next to the front door, and started making his way to the kitchen. I had heard him, I just didn't want to wake up from my little cocoon. Damn you, Kai. I had probably failed that final because of you.

I presumed that he had almost arrived at the kitchen and then decided against it, because suddenly I could hear his footsteps changing direction and coming closer. At least that's what I thought, I wasn't exactly looking. I was sprawled on the couch, my back to the world.

And that's where he found me, curled up, head nuzzled between two cushions. It was a wonder I was actually breathing. Stupid Kai.

"Maya?" he asked again. I didn't bother replying – he could see me anyway. I heard him go back to the kitchen and return just as quickly, when I felt the weight on the couch being shifted, and I found myself resting on his lap, covered in a blanket.

"Ok, kiddo," he started, waving a marshmallow in front of me, waiting for me to open my mouth and take it. He always did that when I was sad… bless him. "Tell me what's wrong."

* * *

"What do you want, Kai?"

"Enzo… is Maya here?"

"She is."

"Can I…. uhh… speak to her?"

"No, you cannot."

 _Huh. Straight to the point_. Kai just stood there, feeling nothing less than an idiot. Which he was, there was no point in saying he wasn't. He looked back up at Enzo, looking nonplussed.

"Come on Enzo… I just want to talk to her."

"Look, Kai," Enzo lowered his voice to a whisper, stepping outside and keeping the door ajar behind him. "Even if I let you – which I don't – she doesn't want to talk to you. So the best thing you can do right now is give her space."

"I was an idiot, ok? I get that," Kai sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I said some stupid things, I know Kol is helping her. I guess… I guess I just miss her. I just feel like I haven't seen her in ages. It just came out wrong, and I need her to know that."

"Just give her some time, Kai, ok? I'm sure she'll forgive you, you're her best friend. Just give her time. In the meantime, take care of yourself."

Enzo closed the door on that awkward encounter, looking out of the window next to the door as if seeing Kai out. Kai stole one last glance towards the closed front door and sighed as he put his hands in his pockets and made his way back up the street. When Enzo was sure Kai had left, he returned to the kitchen, where he found me typing away on my laptop. I looked up from the screen and smiled before returning to my assignment.

"He's gone, crisis averted," he said, as if answering the question pondering in my head.

"Thanks," I replied, ticking away.

"You're not being too harsh on him, are you?" he asked carefully before grabbing a beer from the fridge.

I simply looked at him, raising an eyebrow in question. "Excuse you?"

"Right. Sorry. Never mind." He opened his beer bottle, still eyeing me. I shifted between looking at him and the screen, knowing full well he wasn't done yet.

"It's just that –" There it is. He had that look in his eyes, I knew he wasn't going to let it go.

"What is it Enzo? A raised eyebrow usually means stop talking. Wasn't it raised enough?" I closed the laptop screen, giving up. Clearly this assignment wasn't going to be done right now.

"No, believe me, it was. It's just," he started, setting his beer bottle down on the table. "It's Kai. You love Kai."

"Uh-huh. The point? Shouldn't you be on my side?"

"Maya, I'm always on your side. The point," he pulled out a chair, sitting down next to me. "Is that he said he misses you. When is the last time you hung out with him?"

"I – I don't remember," I answered finally, seeing his point.

"He used to practically live here. Now I'm not saying that what he did was right, because it wasn't. He shouldn't have said that; he should've known better. But… cut him some slack. Nowadays you're either stuck here, in the library, or next door. Well technically you always do that, except the next door part. I guess he felt it too."

"But Kol helps me get through this, he should understand that," I countered.

"Yes, yes he does. But Kai could help you get through this too. Did you give him a chance?"

* * *

"SUMMER! Oh, I've missed you."

I had been waiting for Caroline to come out of her final exam that finished thirty minutes after mine, when I suddenly heard her distinctive squealing and saw her blonde curls bouncing amongst a mob of students. She was ready for summer alright… she was dressed in the most summery summer dress she owned, brightening up the campus with arrays of flowers on a bright yellow background.

"Yep, it's definitely been missed," I replied, grinning in relief.

"What are you doing today? I already texted Rebekah, we're going to the beach later. You should come with!" Caroline said, practically jumping with excitement.

"I should, but honestly, I'm tired. I think I'm going to skip today," I said, already regretting the look of disappointment slowly showing up on Caroline's face. "Hey, we have a whole summer ahead of us. I promise I'll call you tomorrow to hang out, okay? I just need to rest."

"Boo… okay fine, but take care of yourself okay? And don't be a stranger, I'll come stalk your house everyday if I have to."

"Scout's honour!" I smiled at her before making my way back home. Finally, _Summer_. Now I could go home, have a nice cold shower and not do anything all day. And _read._ I could read again! God, I've missed that.

I opened the door to my house, expecting Enzo to be lurking somewhere inside. I kicked off my sandals as I placed my keys in the bowl before calling for him. "Enzo, I'm home!"

"Hi, Maya," came the reply.

Hold on, wrong voice. That wasn't Enzo's voice. _Who was in my living room?_ I carefully grabbed an umbrella from the coat stand next to the door and cautiously made my way to the living room, ready to attack.

I slowly crawled against the wall, feeling droplets of sweat starting to form, creating a little film between the palms of my hands and the umbrella I was so tightly gripping. _It's now or never_. I gripped the umbrella tighter than ever before, turned the corner… and stopped just in time.

"KAI?!" I yelped, holding on to my chest in fear that my heart would burst right out in fright.

"What the – Maya, did you not hear me say hi?!" Kai was just as equally shocked, defending himself with a cushion he found on the couch. A _cushion_. Kai, ladies and gentlemen.

"What is it with you continuously trying to scare the living hell out of me?" I yelled, putting down the umbrella, resting it against the wall.

"Well… what is it with you going all Chuck Norris on me all of a sudden?" he countered. "You know what, never mind. I came here to apologise."

"For what, the breaking into my house or the not understanding I needed space part?" I asked. "Where's Enzo?"

"He had a party. He's the one that let me in." _You shall pay for this, big brother._ "And I was going to apologise for the latter, but I guess I'll apologise for both."

I stood there, arms crossed, waiting for him to continue.

"Look, I was an idiot."

"That is true. Go on."

"It's just… it's always been the 'Maya and Kai Show'. I miss you, Maya. And I want to help you. I guess it hurt me that you would have rather got help from someone you barely know than your best friend. I get it, Kol was there too. But, that day scared me too, May. I thought I was going to lose you. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something had happened to you and I wasn't there to help you."

I rested my back against the wall, listening.

"That's why I was so determined to help you get through this. I needed to know that I could do something to help you. But it's ok. If you needed Kol to help you get through this, then I'm ok with it. As long as I get my Maya back," he smiled.

"That, and we have a tradition, remember?" he added. "Slasher movie on the first night of summer."

Oh right, the tradition, how could I forget? For the past three years, we had always watched a slasher movie, even though they always scared the begeezus out of us. The living room always ended up in a mess of popcorn, nachos and a ripped cushion or two (I mean it, they scare the begeezus out of us).

He was right, though. Enzo had told me the exact same thing. I had abandoned him, I hadn't really given him a chance, I just swept him aside, and he didn't deserve that. He had helped me through tough times before, why was this any different?

"Scoot over, you doofus," I said finally, smiling at him. "What are we watching this time?"

* * *

"Nope. I am not doing this. Nope."

"KAI don't leave me alone in this. Freddie's about to attack, I know he is!"

"Yeah well, tell him I said hi."

"I'd rather not," I mumbled through the cushion. Yep, this cushion wasn't going to come out of this alive.

"KAI!" I screamed again just as Freddie jumped out of nowhere to attack his next victim. Why do we watch these films? Why? Wasn't I having enough nightmares already?

"Well, on the bright side, I think I'm done dreaming about masked men after this," I half-whispered as Kai came back from the kitchen, before I noticed that he hadn't come back empty-handed. "Uhh… Kai?" I was scared to ask.

"If I'm watching this, I want to be prepared," he replied matter-of-factly, handing me a frying pan and a wooden spoon.

I stared at the objects in my hands. "And what am I supposed to do with this, Kai, bang him to death? You do realise this is fictional, ri- HOLY SHIT STOP THAT!" I yelled at the screen, throwing a fist of popcorn in protest.

"Maya, it is 11pm and I am taking no chances," he yelled back like his life depended on it. "And just in case it wasn't obvious, I'm sleeping over tonight."

"Kai… it's FICTIONAL. It's a nightmare on ELM Street. We don't even _live_ on Elm Street, we live on Amber Mill Street. So would you just relax? Freddie is not going to make his way through my front door. You're giving me a heart att –" I stopped cold.

"What? What is it?" he whispered, oblivious to the massacre that was going on on the screen behind him.

I grabbed his hand. "Tell me you saw that."

"Saw what?"

I slowly turned him around to face the direction of the front door, where I was 99.9% certain I had seen a figure.

"Oh shit… THAT!"

100% certain.

Still grabbing his hand, I put the film on mute and grabbed the frying pan, while Kai grabbed the rolling pin. Maybe these things actually could come in useful.

Slowly making our way in the dark, I felt my way through the corridor with Kai tagging along close behind. Yes, in the dark, because why would it ever occur to us to turn on the lights?

We're the epiphany of idiots.

In the dim glow of the streetlights that were faintly shining through the window, I could make out a figure approximately two or three feet away from me, a figure, which looked horrifyingly like… Freddie.

I must be going out of my mind. Freddie's fictional… right?

Squeezing Kai's hand, I mouthed, "Three, two, one… now!" And we started attacking like our lives depended on it… and were answered with a whole chain of swear words.

And this is when I turned on the lights. I'm a genius, really.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE –"

Someone kill me, right now.

"SWEET MOTHER OF MOTHERS, ENZO, YOU SCARED THE LIVING DAYLIGHT OUT OF ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU TURN ON THE LIGHTS?!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE ASLEEP! EXCUSE ME FOR NOT BOTHERING YOU"

"And what are you wearing that for? Do you _want_ to kill me?!" I wasn't wrong when I thought I had seen Freddie. There he was, my darling brother, dressed up in a Freddie costume, mask and all. My life was still flashing before my eyes.

"Didn't I tell you – him," he said, looking squarely at Kai, "that I had a party today?"

"I think you forgot to mention the part where it was a Halloween party in the middle of summer," Kai mumbled, backing away slowly.

"And what is all this?" he asked, referring to the frying pan in my hand. "You can't just go running around going all karate kid on people… they'll think you're crazy!"

"You can if they're dressed like THAT!"

"You're idiots. Both of you."

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I have never, nor will I ever, watch 'Nightmare on Elm Street'. So what I wrote is purely what I imagined it to be. Just go with it.**_

 _ **Also, I hope you like the chapter! Don't forget to post any reviews :)**_


End file.
